My Bleeding Heart
by art.ificiale
Summary: Tohru meets a new student who ends up bullying her physically and emotionally. Eventually she starts believing what he says and starts to abuse herself. What will happen to her? Especially when kyo finds outKXT i start writing better in chp. 9 so tough it
1. Are You My Friend?

**My Bleeding Heart**

Disclaimer – I will say this once…well maybe another time too just for giggles, I do not own fruits basket…. but if I did Akito would suffer a horrible, horrible, breakfast experience, oh yes the eggs would be undercooked, and the toast would be burned MUA HA HA HA!

Chapter One – Are You My Friend?

"talking."

_Thinking_

POV

There she was, just sitting on the grassy hill, she could see the glimpses of a faded purple on the mountain tops, it was growing steadily darker, there was two doves, sitting by her feet, cooing, then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, it felt as if her body had frozen and she was stuck in the middle of a giant glacier, her heart sped up she felt adrenaline being pumped into her veins.

There was a loud noise; the birds began making a weird noise, like a loud beeping. She sat up with a start. Tohru found herself sitting on her bed. She took a deep breathe in, she remembered that dream, it kept recurring over the past couple of days. "I wonder who that man was?" Tohru said to herself wearily as she got out of bed.

She got changed into her school uniform, and looked at her calendar, _oh good! It's Friday today!_ She though gleefully. Her head turned to the side and rested on the picture of her mother, she felt the corners of her mouth fall downward, and an aching pain at the pit of her stomach, but only for a second.

_W-what was that about?_ Tohru though…but in her heart she knew the reason. She pulled her vision away from the picture and softly opened the door, there was a faint creek, _I hope I didn't wake Yuki or anyone!_

She treaded softly on the stairs, and she descended downward, and spotted Kyo sitting on the table doing last minuet homework. "Oh Kyo! Your up early I see!" She laced her fingers in front of her chest and smiled at him with a pure look of sweetness.

"Aren't I always up early!" He snapped back. TOHRU – _Oh no! I must have offended him in some way! _Tohru thought worriedly. "Um…K-Kyo did I um…. offend you in any way?…if I did I'm sorry!"

"NO! IT'S JUST THE STUPID RAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO FREAKIN' STUDY AND THAT PISSES ME THE HELL OFF!" Kyo yelled, before stomping out of the room angrily, leaving his book open, revealing a picture of an important historic figure, with eyeglasses, a goatee, a cowboy hat….and some unmentionables drawn in the erm…lower region of the picture…which, apparently Kyo found more entertaining than studying.

"Oh, I knew I offended him!" She said aloud to herself. "How should I make it up to him? Well maybe I could make him dinner…..no, -sigh- I wish I knew what was wrong. I guess I'll find something nice for him…."

KYO – "Of course, why do I have to be such a freakin' coward? Why can't I just say three simple words, I. Love. You. Is it really that hard? Instead I just made up a stupid excuse…like always, the cowardly cat."

TOHRU – After finishing the chores Tohru set off to school early, she needed some extra time to study for her math exam that was coming up. When she entered the classroom she saw a tall boy sitting at the desk next to hers, with his feet propped against her seat.

"Um excuse me but if you wouldn't mind moving your feet, I would really like to study, and funnily enough that happens to be my seat!" Tohru said with a small laugh. The boy rolled his eyes and swung his feet off Tohru's chair. "Um if you wouldn't mind me asking, who are you?" The boy looked at her momentarily before answering, "My name is Aizawa, Chiharu Aizawa. I'm a new student here…" Tohru's face lit up with excitement as she spluttered out "I am very pleased to meet you, I am Honda Tohru! Would you like to be friends?" She said bubbling with excitement.

"What's your fricken' problem!" Chiharu asked angrily. "Did I ask you to become my friend, I don't think I did!" _His voice sounds angry, but…his eyes look pleading, like something's wrong! I need to help him, just like Kyo! _"Please I would like to be your friend so very much!" Tohru said. "What the hell did I just tell you?" Chiharu said his eyes looked pained.

"Please let me become your friend! Is there anything you want me to do… to prove that I want to become your friend?" She looked into his eyes they seemed to be searching, she felt he was reading her thoughts her memories, her very existence.

After a minuet he responded, "Fine then come by this address tomorrow, don't tell anybody, or bring anyone, got that?" He asked almost menacingly. "Umm sure!" Tohru said cheerily with a dumb smile on her face.

Chiharu's handed her a slip of paper with his address on it, "remember don't be late! Come at 11:30 A.M. tomorrow got that?" "Of course!" Tohru said eagerly, _I can't wait; I'll get to make a new friend!_ she thought, a second later Chiharu seemed panicked, he looked scared, he backed away from Tohru, turned around and ran out of the classroom.

CHIHARU - _Caught her already…don't worry Yukiro, I promise she'll go up to heaven with you, I'll show you how much you mean to me!_

**I just remade this chapter and will redo the other shortly, but you can still read up to eleven then review, at chapter 9 I write really good with lotsa description ) so review alright?**

**That's all for chapter One everybody I'll try to update soon o.k.? ) I hope you enjoy, I promised the next chapter will be MUCH better, but the beginning has a slow start so hang in there alright? Please r/r please! **

**Peyton**

**AKA**

**Furuba Girl 24**


	2. Pleasing You

My Bleeding Heart 

**Chapter Two: Pleasing You**

"Talking"

Thinking 

POV

(Back to character) ex. (Tohru)

(a/n authors note)

Thank you everyone who reviews : ) I feel so happy yay! Anyway back to the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tohru snapped awake, her eyes at full attention. She had just awoken to the same nightmare again. She shakily got up from bed, and crossed over to her dresser to get ready to meet with Chiharu that afternoon.

While she was getting changed, her mind started to wander to the various problems that lay around her, like weeds, either getting ready to be taken care of now, or grow into something extravagant and huge. _Oh, I am happy about getting to meet Chiharu! I hope I can help him sort out his problems…but what should I do about Kyo? I wonder what I did? Oh probably something horribly offensive! Oh no! What should I do Mom? _She glanced quickly to the picture on her bed stand.

The Tohru got a great idea, (well to her anyway) if everybody had light bulb vision (we hope you don't…if you do you should visit the 'special hospital' and bunk with me) you would see an extremely bright one above her head. _I'll get Kyo a present! But it has to be a special kind of present…nothing ordinary…it has to come from the heart…Hmmm, I have a bit of time left before I go to see Chiharu, I'll visit town now!_ And with her enthusiastic plan still fresh in her mind Tohru hurried off to town.

(Approximately 30 min. later)

Tohru was walking along the rows of shops thinking about what she should get for him, _Hmm, that's a nice leather wallet…but no, he has one. What about a new rice bowl? Nah, It would probably break in the next half hour._ Then Tohru stopped in front of a shop with a colorful looking sign the name, printed in bright blue ink, read **Pottery** and as Tohru stepped closer she saw that they were having a special, she hurriedly read the sign I the window.

**Come and create your own vibrant work of art! You can create a mug for 1170 yen (approx. $10 U.S.) that you can mold and paint yourself! Come in and find the true artist within you!**

_Oh! That's perfect! _She thought to herself before scurrying inside.

'Hello?" Tohru asked the empty room timidly. "Anybody here?" She tried again, but her only response was silence. She hastily turned around to leave; _they must've forgot to put up their 'closed' sign. _She thought to herself.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here!" Tohru heard a melodic voice shout from the back area somewhere, hearing such a shout after suspecting nobody to be there, Tohru got startled causing her to jump into the air and hit her head on the door frame.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry did I startle you? Are you alright?" Tohru heard the voice again although this time she could sense the person presence only a couple feet away from her.

Tohru slowly rubbed the back of her head, then carefully opened one eye, surprised to see a pair of eyes only inches away from her own.

"Oh…um, yes, I'm fine!" Tohru jumped up, as if to reassure her she was. "A-anyway…I saw the sign in you store and I would like to make a mug and I have 1170 yen right her!" She had said that all in one hurried breath and was now exhaling and inhaling slowly, trying to steady her breathing.

"Ah…um yes, of course." The shop owner answered her, sweat dropping. "Anyway…what's your name?" The shopkeeper asked with genuine curiosity. "Oh, Honda, Tohru Honda…and yours?" She asked back, her eyes sparkling glad to be making a new friend.

"Oh, um, Kira." She said taken aback by the girls cheerful personality. "And the studio is back this way.' Kira said leading Tohru into the room that she previously occupied before Tohru came into the shop.

Tohru followed Kira to a bench and sat down, listening intently to the instructions that she gave her, as to not mess up. After about an hour's time, Tohru proudly held up her accomplished work.

The mug had on it a cat with a tail that made up the handle. It was painted orange, and was slightly lopsided, but the girl seemed to take no notice and was smiling ear to ear.

"U…umm excuse me Miss Kira?" Tohru asked, "Could you tell me what time it is?" "Yah sure, it's 10:00, and don't call me Miss!" "Oh I-I'm sorry are you married! I AM SOOOO SORRY!" Tohru said almost shouted she bowed repeatedly over and over. Kira stopped the bowing motion by catching her head in her hands.

"No I'm NOT married and prefer to stay that way, just call me Kira 'kay?" "Alright!" Tohru agreed. "Hey, who did you make that for? Your mother? Does she really like cats or something?" Kira asked Tohru.

"Oh no, m-my mother passed away." Kira saw the girl frown, but then she looked back up with a huge, silly grin, "No this is for my friend, I'm afraid I upset him! He likes cats very much! I hope he accepts my gift." Tohru said as an afterthought. "I'm sure he'll love it!" Kira said, with a small smile playing on her lips. Tohru turned to leave but Kira said, "Hey, if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm always here to listen!"

"Thank you very much!" Tohru said before running out of the shop. _I should have just enough time to give this to Kyo before going to meet Chiharu!_ Tohru raced home and went in through the door. Shigure looked up from his paper and said cheekily, "Ah, there is my beautiful flower! What were you doing Tohru? Running a marathon? _Gasp! _Were vivaciously hott yankee girls chasing you?" At that precise moment Yuki came down the stairs. "…Honestly were do you come up with this stuff?" Yuki asked as Shigure was peeking out the door.

"I'll be back Tohru you just inspired me! Off to write a great masterpiece!" Yuki rolled his eyes, "Tohru I'm going to go work in my garden, come get me if you need anything." With that Yuki walked out of the house. Tohru walked upstairs, she felt jittery all over…she hoped Kyo wouldn't reject her gift! She walked down the hall and knocked on Kyo's door. Nobody answered. Tohru silently opened the door and laid the mug on Kyo's pillow before quickly running out of the house and towards the address Chiharu had given her.

**Later at Chiharu's house**

Tohru walked up to the apartment and knocked on the hard wood. "Hello Tohru!" Chiharu said maliciously. "Oh hello!" Tohru said cheerfully, not sensing that Chiharu was a crazed lunatic.

She walked over to him and sat down. Chiharu…is there something bothering you? You seem troubled." When he did not respond she tried to guess his anxiety. "Is it money?" When she saw no response from him she guessed again. "Is it love?" Still none. Lastly she said, "Are you having trouble with your family…or your siblings?"

This seemed to really piss Chiharu off, because after that he smacked Tohru across the face. "Don't talk to me like you're my therapist you bitch!" Chiharu spat. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Chiharu slapped her again, and drew a knife out of his belt; "I thought I told you to stop!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This chapter was remade on 12/13/06 so if you got a message for a chapter message it was this. Some of my chapters are really messed up and I'm currently trying to fix them up.**

**Please continue to read and review my story, and please read on even nif the other chapters are sucky lol.**

That's all for chapter two. Sorry for the cliffhanger…..but I have to go! Anyways if anybody has any good ideas please give them to me alright : ) please r/r if you ever want me to write again! Teehee just kidding I'll write anyway but please review………….

**Chibi-Cookies**


	3. I Surrender To You

My Bleeding Heart 

Chapter Three: Trapped

Hello every body I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of my bleeding heart! Anyway do you want me to describe what the new characters look like ex : Chiharu and Kira! Plz tell me! (Also when a char. Think its their pov) Anyway way I "booked" Yuki for an interview! "No you didn't, you kidnapped me Yuki said angrily. "Well so what if I did, how are you going to prove it?" With these Yuki said holding up various pictures of (lets jus call me Peyton k!" Peyton kidnapping Yuki.

"Damn you!" Peyton screamed. "Anyway back to the interview!" Peyton said instantly cheery again. (Sweat drop on Yuki's head.) "Well Yuki I noticed in a lot of these fan-fics a lot of people make you out to be the bad guy, even though I'm a fan of Kyo I disagree with them!"

"Really how so!" Yuki asked sounding very melodramatic. (Sweat drop on Peyton's head) "Well they always have Yuki violently attack Kyo when they find out that Tohru likes Kyo, but really you like Machi right!" "Yes that's true………..HAHA justice prevails they're here!" "Umm Yuki what's wrong with you!" "Oh nothing yours moms real nice for giving me that brown drink though!" Yuki said while somehow jumping up and down with his feet tied together. "You mean coffee………great!" 'sweatdrop'

ALERT ALERT CODE RED HAS BEEN FOUND! Just then a lot of people came into Peyton's room with big guns and every so shiny guns drool We are the Anime and Manga Recovery Team now please untie the girl………..I mean guy! That's what I said guy!" Back to the story you don't wanna see this! BANG CRASH BOOM "HA HA MY BOMB WORKED NO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DON'T TAKE ME TAKE YUKI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, really!" Tohru pleaded. "You better not have!" Chiharu replied back angrily, putting away his knife. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Chiharu yelled, Tohru got startled and jumped. "Stop spazing out you bitch!" he said, throwing Tohru back against the wall, where conveniently enough the sink was located.

Tohru felt blood trickling down her chin, from her mouth. cough cough _It hurts when I cough, and look at all the blood!" _ "Don't tell anybody about this Tohru! Or I might have to hurt one of your little friends, Uo? Was it?" He said indicating to rat poison on his shelf, "She might run into a little accident!" Chiharu got right up next to Tohru, "from now on you listen to me got it?" Tohru nodded her head 'yes'

Next Tohru saw Chiharu's eyes growing scared. "G…get out NOW! Before it happens again! GO" he screamed. Tohru quickly got out of his house and ran down the stairs painfully._ I know Chiharu's a good person I just KNOW it! After all Mom told me to give everyone a chance! Ah oh no I forgot to prepare dinner for everyone! But…but should I tell them what happened, ……… NO this is Uo! I have to protect her, and everybody else for that matter! I just have to act like everything's okay! _

As she got closer and closer to home, Tohru felt herself becoming dizzy. She couldn't see anything, but then…no, but _I…is that Kyo, yes it is there's a blob of orange K..yo help me! Help me please!" _Then she collapsed to the ground.

"tohru…TOHRU!" Kyo said running over to her still body, he looked her over then asked, "who……who the HELL DID THIS TO YOU, I WILL MURDER THE BASTARD!" "n…no Kyo,……I……..um……..ran into a mailbox?" Tohru said/asked her voice weakening 'cough cough' "shit Tohru you're coughing up blood come on!" he wrapped her in his jacket, that way if he picked her up she wouldn't transform.

Before he picked her up he felt her pulse. _She's so skinny it wouldn't take anybody that much power to do this to her! But why would somebody want to do this to Tohru! Maybe it was those dam Yuki fan club girls! But they wouldn't have been able to do this, maybe….no, it has to be a only a man would have power enough to do this!" _He slid his arms under Tohru and started to pick her up…….."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Tohru screamed out in pain tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Whoever did this broke you rib Tohru!" Kyo said angrily. "No Kyo I told you I ran into a sign…." "Umm Tohru wasn't it mailbox?" He said while carrying her as gently as he could and walking slowly towards Shigure's.

"Ah, y..yes" said Tohru's voice fading out. "Ah Kyo did you get your present in your room?" was the last thing she said before losing consciousness. Kyo felt a tear well up in his eye, but had no hand to brush it away. "God Tohru why do you always make me cry?" He looked down at her almost translucent face from this mornings events.

"I swear on my body I will find that damn bastard and kill him Tohru, I swear I'll kill the damn bitch!" She still had a small smile on her face. _After everything that happened getting beat up and all how the hell can she still smile! But….she looks like an angel, so white, except for the bruises on her cheeks………_

"What happened to Tohru!" Yuki asked urgently. (I'm gonna have Yuki call her Tohru k! not miss Honda that sounds creepy u know like she's an old lady or something! I mean it sounds better Honda-san so he will call her Tohru k?) He knew that Kyo would never do this to her…………. _After all I can tell he looks at her the same way I look at Machi…………_

"I…I think she got hazed or something!" Kyo said he felt tears welling up in his eyes and tries to hide them from Yuki, but when he looked up he realized Yuki was crying too. "Ah has my little flower returned ho………….T..Tohru, god, oh god! YUKI CALL HATORI NOW!

That's all for chapter three everybody, and I want to get at least 10 reviews before I even begin to start the next chapter!FurubaForever16 I have made the chapters longer like you asked……..hmmm member to answer my questions from the top! K! 'everybody sees long shot of Peyton hiding behind the fridge' "We know your in there come out now or we will be forced to blow up your kitchen?"

"**Why wud you have to do that all u have to do is drag me out!" "wel…..yah……but bombing things is sooo much fun you should try it!" "I did remember!" Yah right, 'someone tosses a rope and lasso's peyton and dragges her out' "NOOOOOOOOO" "Thanks deputy Bob we couldn't have done it without you! "Curse you deputy bob, curse you!" r/r – Furruba Girl 24 remember 10 reviews or more or else I wont update . grrrrrrrrr look how scary I am LOOK AT THE SCARINESS!**


	4. I Will Remain Faithful

My Bleeding Heart 

Chapter Four – I will remain faithful(sry I accidentally wrote trapped for for chap. 3! That 1 is sposed to be I surrender to You! Trapped is gonna be chap. 5)

Anyway hello every 1 I am sooo happy! I got more I got more than 10 reviews! I can write again! Jus ta let u know they'res gonna be lots of POV thinking in the beginning k!I have good news and bad news the bad news is I have to go to AMKA (Anime and manga kidnappers anonymous) sooo…….the good news is duh duh duh duh! (Peyton's butchered version of a theme song) heres the next chapter! And to Missalissa I hope this explains why kyo yelled at her : )

(This is Hatori talking to Kyo) "You're right Kyo she couldn't have caused this damage by running into a mailbox. Maybe someone tried to rob her or something………..I don't know , but I don't think anybody would try and hurt Tohru intentionally if they knew her……." "I don't care if they meant to or not I'm gonna kill the friggin bastard!" Kyo said back, looking extremely pissed.

"Kyo….. I don't think you should do that…… for one, what would Akito think of you trying to protect Tohru!" Hatori replied back. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL AKITO THINKS!" Kyo replied back angrily. "And second do you think Tohru would want you to go and attack that person? I mean if it was somebody else probably…….. but remember we're talking about Tohru here." This seemed to quiet up Kyo a bit.

"Anyway I bet Tohru knows who did this to her, try to wheedle it out of her okay Kyo?" "What does it matter if I'm not allowed to kill him?" _Maybe if I find him without Hatori, or Tohru noticing and making it look like an accident, yah an accident that will work!_ "We could at least file a lawsuit against them, and Kyo…. No accidents." "DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL?"

(Yuki who is in Tohru's room with her she's still knocked out) _Tohru, how…why…who could have done this to you! Hmmmm maybe it was one of the fan club girls! No I don't think they could have done this. _(to all of you for Yuki its like having your mom unconscious, and having a broken rib, imagine that.) _Huh! Is she yes, she's waking up! _

"Tohru, Tohru are you waking up?" Yuki asked concernedly. "Oh…..yes where am I! Oh my I hope I didn't trouble anybody!" "Kyo got you home, you passed out…….. Hatori's here, maybe I should go tell him that you woke up." "H…Hatori! I made Hatori come all this way for me when he could've been helping someone more important exedra……….."

You almost done ya damn rat!" Someone asked from out side the door. "I'll go tell Hatori, alright Tohru?" While Tohru was still babbling away. "Yes I'm coming." Yuki said exiting Tohru's room. Kyo came in and looked at Tohru before saying bluntly, "Your awake." "Yes I am Kyo!" Tohru replied back cheerily. "Did you get your gift?" She asked afterwards.

"No, I just carried you home after coming home from the dojo." "Oh, I am very, very sorry for causing you all that trouble Kyo!" Tohru said back concerned. "No, it didn't trouble me at all Tohru!" Kyo looked away embarrassed. "Um Kyo may I ask you a question?" Tohru asked. "Yah, sure." Kyo answered. (I'm gonna stop sayin Tohru said Kyo said… I think u all get the picture!)

"Um, what did I do to offend you, I promise I'll stop if you just tell me!" "What gave you that stupid idea?" "W…well you were avoiding me and you yelled at me so…well I jumped to conclusions I guess…"

_Man I haven't yelled at her in a while, so why now, what should I tell her? I mean, I have been avoiding her I guess, but that was just because whenever she was around me she looked sad……… And now her asking me if she did anything wrong…… After I was the one making her sad in the first place…………… I guess I just din't want her to be sad anymore……… GAH! I's all the stupid cats fault…………mine, it's…………… my fault. Everyone would be better off without me!_

"You didn't offend me Tohru………I was just having a bad day I guess……….." "Oh I'm so happy!" Tohru said her face lighting up. Kyo couldn't help but grin a little when she made that silly grin. "But, Kyo I want you to keep the present anyways……..I made it just for you! Although I'm not sure if it turned out that great after all it is a little lopsided………" _What did she make? _Kyo thought, with a sweat drop on his head.

"Oh yah Tohru, tell me……..who did this to you?" "Th….the door did Kyo remember!" "Tohru you suck at lying. You also said it was the sign post and the mailbox." "I…..um……..ran into all of them!" "Tohru just tell me who did this!" "It was……..he's a um…….my friend! He didn't do it on purpose, I swear, we were just playing around and I tripped and fell down the stairs! Honest!" "If that's the case why didn't you tell us!" Kyo asked suspiciously. "Um… I didn't want you to get made at him."

_Like anybody will believe that but I'll tell Yuki, and all them that just to make her happy……………but I have to find out who did this………… I owe it to her for excepting me._

Kyo was jarred out of his thoughts by Hatori opening the door. "Tohru I'm going to examine you again, alright?" "Yes, of course!" Tohru said back determinedly. (sweat drop on Kyo and Hatori's head) "Oh and Shigure told me to give you this." Holding out an envelope to Tohru. "He said it came in the mail today….."

After the examination Hatori said that Tohru would be able to go to school tomorrow, if she was careful, "It's not as bad as I originally thought." "Oh thank you so much Hatori! I am sorry for having troubled you so much!" "Not a problem really Tohru." Hatori replied as he walked out the door.

Downstairs Kyo told everybody what 'really' happened to Tohru, I guess he told it pretty convincingly since everybody believed him. Upstairs Tohru looked at the front of her envelope she got. It read. It was from the school! She tore it open excitedly, and unfolded the letter, and looked down at the paper her eyes huge in disbelief. _Who knew that one piece of paper could say so much information!_ "h…How?" Tohru spluttered looking down at the paper again to make sure it was true.

Alright everyone! That's all for chapter 4. I know it was boring and long, but chapter five will be much more exiting alright! Anywayz do you all want me to describe what characters look like such as Chiharu and Kira (she will have a bigger part in the story don't worry!) plz tell me in reviews, and this time I need 25 reviews before I write the next chapter MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh crap look at the time! I have to go to a AMKA meeting apparently somebody tried to capture Kira Aso from Mars and Rei kicked their ass………….ouch! So r/r alright!

–**Furuba Girl 24**


	5. Trapped

My Bleeding Heart

Chapter Five: Trapped

Well this is supposed to be a long chapter but if it isn't, I'm sorry. Anyway I am at a wonderful support group at MAKA, unfortunately my small brain can't comprehend what they're telling me, so today our special guest is Hatori! 'Everybody sees Hatori blindfolded, tied, chained, and welded together, while super glued to the chair.' "So Hatori, howz it hangin?" Peyton asks trying to look cool, but failing horribly. "You know you shouldn't act cool, it makes you look freakish." Hatori points out to Peyton. "WHY YOU SON OF A." (Everyone sees a sign that says. Please stand by we are having technical difficulties!)

Peyton's room comes back in view and we see Hatori knocked out with a bat next to him, "Well at least he's a doctor……………………" Peyton says. Well anywayz, I was looking at stats and I noticed there were people who put my story on story alert who didn't review! I would please appreciate it if you would review! Anywayz I got like 630 hits, but not a SINGLE one of them reviewed! 'Okay so some of em had to have reviewed but not many considering I have like only 23 reviews!' So please, please, please review, or I won't keep writing cuz I'lle think nobody appreciates my story, so there! Anywayz back to the story!

Tohru reread the letter again, it said, _Meet me on Monday at the track, tell everybody your just going there to exercise or something if they ask! Remember our little agreement about Uo! Your Truly Chiharu_

_But how did he get my address! Well maybe from the school? But I guess that doesn't matter, I mean after all we are friends………….right, I bet yesterday was just a misunderstanding; he is probably just having inner turmoil, just like the some of the Shoma's!_

Kyo made his way into his room trying to think of who would want to hurt Tohru. He entered his room, and was a bout to sit on his bed, when he saw a small bag it. _Oh this must've been present Tohru was talking about……… geez why did she have to do that! It's not like I deserve anything, she's the one who should be getting present, I'm the one who should get beat up! Why is everything so damn f up!_

He opened the bag, and took out a small note that read, _I hope that you will except my gift Kyo! Although I understand if you don't, I mean since I offended you so badly! I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, after I did such a horrible thing! Love Always – Tohru_

He took out the gift. It was a small mug, which was orange and had a cat on it, with a tail as the handle thingy (Damn I still don't know what that's called!) To you or me it might've looked crudely made, or lopsided, but to Kyo it was a masterpiece.

Tohru rested all day, although it took the help of Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki to hold her down, when it was time to make dinner, or clean. But when Monday rolled around Tohru was psyched. _I can't wait to meet up with Chiharu I want to learn all about him and help him somehow……………_

"Oh Shigure, I wont be back after school for a while today, I hope you don't mind, but I'm not sure I can reschedule…….." Tohru told Shigure while making breakfast. All of a sudden Tohru became flustered. _Oh I hate, hate, HATE lying, but I'm not sure it can be helped, all right here it goes!_ "Uh…um, I'm going to um exercise, I uh, was thinking about joining um, track!" Tohru said baffling even herself. I mean like everybody knew she couldn't run fast! Or run at all for that matter, considering she tripped over almost everything that was…… well….. there. I mean in gym, she even tripped on the stuff the track was made of!

"Um Tohru, your joining track?" Yuki asked questioningly. "Well, um yes, I was talking to this boy, and he made it sound very interesting, so I considered joining it!" Tohru said with as much enthusiasm she could muster (which way beyond exceeds my limit by like one billion!)

"KYA HA HA HA HA! TOHRU, TRACK KYA HA HA HA HA!" Shigure said, or rather screamed with laughter, Tohru immediately turned red with embarrassment. "Um I know I'm not that good, I probably shouldn't even try, I mean I know I would do horribly, and wouldn't even make it! So your right Shigure why should I even bother!" Tohru said with swirly eyes.

_Oh wait that defeats the whole purpose of going to the track today anyway, if I'm not going to try! What should I do now!" _(Dun dun dun dun (Peyton's butchered theme song again) Kyo to the rescue!) "Shut your damned Shigure, leave her the hell alone." Kyo mouthed to Shigure. "Ooooh! Kyo's sticking up for Tohru! Kyo and Tohru, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-……….." "WAHHH TOHRU KYO HE, HE HIT ME WAHAHAHAHA!" "Come on everybody, we're going to be late, Tohru just ignore the idiot." Yuki stated while walking out the door.

Tohru and Kyo followed in pursuit, Tohru looking worriedly over her shoulder back at Shigure before being dragged out of the house by Kyo. _I wonder, maybe this 'boy' who Tohru was going to do track with is the bastard who beat her up, I guess it's worth investigation, but have to make up an excuse to not go home after school, hmmmm Ah perfect idea!_

"You guys, I'm gonna do extra practice at the dojo after school, got it, just incase that perverted dog asks later!" Kyo said shuddering.

LATER AFTER SCHOOL (scene at track Tohru waiting for Chiharu)

"Ah! There he is coming now!" Tohru said excitedly. Chiharu came over and bent down, while whispering in her ear. "You didn't tell anybody did you?" Tohru rapidly shook her head no. _What the hell is that asshole saying to her! _(Kyo, who is at the moment hiding under a bush, and it is a miracle nobody saw him since his bright orange hair really clashed with the Kelly green of the bush!) Then Chiharu took out his knife and placed it against her back, but like he did it so nobody else saw the knife it just looked like he put his hand on Tohru's back. "Now we're going to take a little walk back to my apartment, I have to have a talk with you! About something very important, and we can't talk here, so start walking, and don't try to scream for help, think of Uo." Tohru started walking in the direction of his house.

_Where the hell are they going, I wonder if that's the f bastard! (Kyo)_ Kyo quietly got up and followed them. When Everybody got to Chiharu's apartment, while Kyo was hiding behind a street lamp, it was a wonder nobody saw him! Chiharu slipped his key into the main door and let him self in, Kyo made a mad dash to keep the door open, but didn't make it, the last thing he heard before the door shut completely was "Oww please stop that hurts!" and "Get going you worthless bitch, I don't have all day!" _What the hell!... Tohru, god damnit!_

Ok everybody that's all for chapter five, I'll try to update tomorrow, if I don't I'll defiantly update Saturday! Oh and I would like at least 35 reviews or I am so NOT EVER GOING TO WRITE CHAPTER SIX EVER! Unless all you people who read my story update cuz like those people who get chap. Updates but don't review anger me, and I know who you are (glares at evily) and all u peeps who view like up to chap. Four, there were like 57 or whatever, You obviously read it so please review! K peeps r/r, and I returned Hatori back oh yah do guys want Yuki to have a bigger part in the story, please tell me in reviews alright! Over n' Out Furuba Girl 24 R/R R/R R/R !


	6. Brainwashed

My Bleeding Heart

Chapter Five – Brainwashed

Hello everyone I have 33 reviews which is close enough to 35 again…… it's creepy last time I got 23 while asking for 25, so maybe I'll just ask for 43 this time, but if I ask for that I'll probably only get like 40, so….. I'm asking for 45 alright! Unfortunately Hatori told on me….. "Damn you Hatori!"

so, I have to go to a special MAKA meeting with all the people who can't 'comprehend' the information that they're giving us, although I think they know that we really can because they put shock collars on all our necks……. So yah, anyway why doesn't anybody answer my questions do people even read the top part in which I spent minuets laboring over, with a sore, sore neck 'sob.' K then back to the story!

Remember, answer this question please, do you guys want Yuki, or Tohru's friends to have a bigger role in the story, or do you want me to leave it the way it is? K then here's the story (Dun, dun, dun, Peyton butchered theme song! Ah run away the horrors!"

"Whatever, just get up the stairs." Chiharu said, loosening his grip on Tohru's arm. "O….of course!" Tohru said, still acting cheerfully. They both went up the stairs, and went inside Chiharu's room. (Back to Kyo) "God Tohru, what the hell did you get yourself into!" He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open, the he tried to kick the door down, but that wasn't a really good idea since the door was made of metal and everything.

"God Damnit, I'm so gonna kill the ass who made stupid metal doors!" (Back to Tohru) "Sit down somewhere I have something to talk to you about." Chiharu said to Tohru. "Yes, of course!" Tohru said before sitting down in a chair. "What would you like to talk about Chiharu?" Tohru asked sweetly. "I know about your secret Tohru Chiharu whispered in her ear, "M…..my secret?"

(Back to Kyo, ha ha bet u wanna find out Tohru's secret : P) Kyo, ran along the side of the building looking for a window, he could climb through, "man what is this place area 51!" Kyo asked himself angrily. "Hey kid what you doin'?" A large man asked while lifting up Kyo by the collar of his shirt.

_Man he's been drinking WAY to much! _(Just throwing in the no drinking thing kya ha ha) "I asked you a question brat!" The guy half shouted. "What's it to you!" Kyo asked, "What's the big deal, are you the figgin guard!" The man dropped Kyo who landed on all fours, like the beautiful cat he is. (Peyton drools)

"Maybe I'm the unofficial guard, what's it to you?" The guy asked mimicking Kyo. "WELL MAYBE I'M JUST LOOKING FOR MY FRIEND, I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER K? SOME STRANGE FREAK JUST BROUGHT HER IN THERE!" Kyo screamed at the man. The guy half jumped back before he said, "I know how you feel, I don't know who just some kid, he was tall, almost black hair, he raped my sister before killing her, her brainwashed her she thought he was her only friend or something, she wouldn't even respond to anybody."

"Sorry man" Kyo said while trying to remember what the guy looked liked. "Try to get your friend away from that building kid, things happen to girls in there, they come out changed, like zombies almost."

(Back to Tohru) "Yes your secret, you hide it well from people Tohru." "I'm sorry……..but I don't know what your talking about." Tohru said looking worried. "You have a depression complex Tohru, you don't want people to realize your sad, you know you can't let yourself feel sad, or depressed, if you let it out of that box, that you've sealed up so tightly, it overwhelm you, it would deteriorate you wouldn't it?" Chiharu said calmly looking at the wall.

"But how…..how did you know, I mean…….." Tohru stammered out, while a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Now, now don't cry." He said while wiping the tear off her cheek. "I know because………..your just like me, you and I are really the same, almost identical." "Really?" Tohru asked looking up into his eyes. "Of course, why don't you tell me?" Chiharu asked gently, eyes unmoving showing no compassion. "Yes of course Chiharu, thank you so much!" Tohru said while stroking her hand through his brown hair, "Your hair is so beautiful, it's such a dark brown, it's almost black." Tohru said while giggling a little.

(Sudden memory from Chiharu these are all said by different girls) _"Oh Chiharu, your so cute! I love your hair, it's so beautiful!" "Oh Chiharu, you understand me perfectly! You have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen though, such an understanding color!" "Chiharu, your so handsome, and you understand me so well, I wish threw were more great people in the world like you!" (A couple memories by Chiharu after the girls say things)' you see a bloody knife sitting on a table, next to a bloody corpse' _

(Back to Kyo) "Hey, um, what happened to her did you get her help?" Kyo asked the man. "Well, no we tried to get her help, but one night she snuck out of the house, that was the last time I saw her, the police found her lying in a ditch afterwards. She was stabbed 17 times, I couldn't, I couldn't go in to see her I didn't want to see her all bloodied up."

(Back to Tohru) After Tohru finished explaining about her situation about her mom, and everything Chiharu said, "Your not telling me something, I can tell!" Chiharu said angrily to Tohru. "N…no I'm not really!" Tohru said while in her mind you see flashes of Kyo getting imprisoned and everybody returning to the Sohma household. "YES YOU ARE!" "I..I'm sorry but no I didn't mean it! Please don't hit me!" Tohru said seeing Chiharu raise his hand. (Chiharu's memory again) "_Come on Chiharu! Lets go play before daddy gets home!" "Chiharu all the girls say your so cute, they're all jealous that I'm your brother!" "Chiharu you're the best brother in the world!" 'you all see Chiharu hiding behind a table and a tall man in the shadows raise his hand in the air' "No, no daddy, stop it! Please don't hit me, no daddy stop it, OUCH no, no daddy stop please no more OWW no daddy!" Chiharu closed his eyes scared when he saw his little sister cough up something redder than her hair. He screamed out._

Suddenly Chiharu backed away from Tohru, "No….no I won't I won't no…no Sara, no, no daddy don't, don't hit her anymore!" Tohru, crawled over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Chiharu?" "Don't you get it, your worthless! Nobody likes you, they just act it, nobody understands you, nobody! I am the only one! I am your only friend! Now go! Leave me NOW!" Tohru backed away tears running down her cheeks, as she opened the door and ran down the hall.

"I hate you! DON'T YOU HERE ME I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Chiharu yelled and threw a glass, across the room, and saw it shatter against the wall. Laughing maniacally to himself.

(Kyo + man) "What do you mean…….girls get brainwashed?" Kyo asked "I mean, girls come out believing that he's their only friend. But you know It's probably not him, he hasn't murdered anyone in the last 3 years……." The man said. "What do you mean, murdered?" Kyo said before turning around and running as fast, and far away as he could.

K that's chapter 6! Umm remember 45 reviews! Oh and I would've written more, but MAKA keeps shocking my collar cuz we have a meeting, if anybody knows someone there, or can get me out I would really appreciate it, then I could write more! But I guess this was a pretty long chapter for me! Don't you just love my brilliant cliffhangers? So review, like 45 of em and I'll write again k! An to the people who put my story on story alert and still haven't reviewed I would appreciate if you would!

Some peeps don't know this but I can check if you did story alert or not, so I know who you all are! Grrrrrrr look at my evil guard dogginess! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ruff ruff! _Yummy, yes! I scored big time a juicy bone! Wait just a minuet! I'm not actually a dog!_ While Peyton is pondering whether she's a dog or not, I will say goodbye for now, I am Peyton's sane side and this is probably the only time you'll see me, but I'm not sure how I got here……………I mean Peyton's acting like a dog, how can her sane side come out now! Anyway see ya next time! R/R – Furuba Girl 24


	7. My Only True Friend

My Bleeding Heart

Chapter Seven – My Only True Friend

Dun, dun, dun! (you all know this is my wonderful butchered theme song so I'm gonna stop saying it is, I think you all get the picture.) Don't you all love how my wonderful story is turning out : P And if you don't get what Chiharu is kinda doing by now you must have like problems, since I pretty much explained it good enough with the whole Kyo thing.

Oh and when Chiharu was having the second flashback, It was a girl not a guy saying all those things, it was his sister, I think I might've wrote brother on accident, so yah, I am trying hard not to kidnap anyone, MAKA is all like trying to persuade everybody it's bad, like saying they all have they're own lives and blah blah blah, I mean, who really gives a f(censored)! But I really wanna get this stupid shock collar off my neck! But it was extremely hard today, since I actually saw Kyo! YAY but I resisted the temptation and didn't kidnap him…………………..I just borrowed him 'temporarily' I mean I will return him………………….eventually. Alright heres the story, I doubt anyone reads that anywayz.

"What, what did he mean!" Tohru asked herself sitting on the top stair of the apartment. "Well I guess………..He's my only friend? But…what about Uo and Hana, or even Yuki……………and Kyo?" "But he was the only one to realize, how hard it is to deal with this pain. But 'sigh' Is he my only friend?" Just then someone walked out of an apartment laughing. "Huh, who are you?" the guy asked Tohru. "This isn't a nice place for a little girl you know. Hey what's the matter? How about I take you somewhere to um…'cheer' you up!" (although we all know what he has in mind, grrr evil pervert face the wrath of my evil guard dogginess!)

"n-no I'm fine!" Tohru replied, and tried to walk down the stairs before he could catch up to her. "No really, I insist" he said grabbing onto Tohru's arm. "Oww, please stop, that hurts!" Tohru said tearing up again.. He was pulling her along outside when………….

Kyo started running, trying to forget everything. But he knew he couldn't, he tried to comprehend in his mind how his life would be without Tohru, and he came to the finalization that it would be worth nothing, the only other figure he actually enjoyed was Kazuma. He quickly turned around and started running back to the apartments when he saw some guy dragging Tohru along the street.

He made a mental note, that it wasn't the same guy who had brought Tohru here though. He ran up to him, pulled his hand off of Tohru's arm, spun him around, ad knocked him as hard as could in his face, which by the way was pretty hard! Kyo kicked his unconscious body once before turning around to face Tohru.

Her face was all red from crying, and her hair was all messed up. She was shaking with fright. He did the first thing that came to mind, careful that his body didn't touch hers he put her head on his chest. She clung to his shirt and started to sob uncontrollably.

_This is it……………this is the last moment I can consider him my friend, oh, why……..why did it have to turned out this way! _Tohru felt wonderfully strong arms wrap around her head and cradle her there. "Hey, you alright?" Kyo asked Tohru softly stroking her hair gently. "Yes of c-course!" Tohru said still sobbing. Tohru carefully took her head of his chest, and turned to look at the man who brought her out, but then screamed, and quickly put her head back onto his chest, _I d-didn't know Kyo could be that strong, if he fought this way against Yuki I'm sure he'd win! It looked like he wanted to kill that man! _"Oh, um, sorry, um, I guess I got a little angry." (A little?) Kyo said.

"Thank you." Tohru said meekly into Kyo's chest. "Come on Tohru, lets go home o-Kay?" Kyo said, while holding onto her hand and guiding her home.

"Hatori , do you know what's wrong wit her?" Shigure asked sounding concerned. "No, I'm sorry Shigure I don't, she still just sits on her bed. She didn't respond to anything I did." Replied Hatori. "Hey Hatori, can I go in and see her?" Kyo asked. "Yes, you can go in anytime, she isn't sick, I'd say the problems more….how should I put this, created in her mind, if you know what I'm saying. Kyo nodded his head and walked up the stairs.

_He's my only friend, he's my only friend, he's my only friend. _Tohru's mind kept repeating itself over and over again. Kyo walked inside her room, and looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were blank unseeing. There was a cold feeling about them when she looked up at him briefly, they seemed almost black.

She turned around and continued to stare at the wall after she had acknowledged his presence. "Hey Tohru what's up?" Kyo asked her. She continued to stare at the wall, then she replied slowly ,as if automatically programmed "Is it time for me to make dinner Kyo?" "No it's alright Tohru, I can make it, I mean you don't look too good." "No it's alright Kyo I'm fine. I'll just go and make dinner." Tohru replied in a monotone voice.

It had been about a week since Tohru found out Chiharu had been her 'only true' friend. She had spent the week at Chiharu's, while he was drilling his words into her head, and eventually if somebody says something over and over, just pushing and pushing till you get the concept you start to believe what they're saying.

During the week Chiharu had laid down the rules, and when she didn't obey………….lets just say Tohru had a couple scars on her back. Tohru walked slowly, and stiffly down the stairs, she looked like a flying pig could pass her, and she wouldn't be fazed by it.

Shigure, in his 'office' smelled sizzling food on the stove. He crept out of his room, giggling gaily at his trick he was going to play on Tohru as he saw her preparing dinner. He snuck quietly up behind her and said, "What is my little flower preparing for dinner?" Tohru, surprise, as Shigure had thought she would be jumped about 4 feet in the air knocking the frying pan over. Shigure rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I'll clean it up Tohru." he said.

"N-no It was my fault, I'm sorry!" Tohru said. _What would Chiharu do if I did something this horrible! _Tohru thought, then it occurred to her, tears began to well in her eyes as she ran out of the room. She looked down in her hand and realized she was still holding the kitchen knife. _I g-guess this will work._ Tohru thought.

She walked into the bathroom, and stood over the sink. After a few moments she looked down at the small pool of red at the bottom of the sink, and then to her slit wrist. She breathed calmly to herself, glad that she did what her 'true' friend would have wnted her to do. She rinsed out the sink, and the knife and walked back downstairs to continue cooking dinner.

A few minuets later Kyo went into the bathroom, and a puzzled look came onto his face as he saw small red droplets on the counter, of what appeared to be blood, after a few moments of comprehending what he saw, his face showed horror.

K my peeps, all done, I'm sooooo happy I got 51 reviews like 6 more than I asked! WOOHOO! YAY! K then next time I'll ask for 60 reviews o-Kay? Ne wayz yah, did u guys ever realize how hot Kyo is up-close? (Peyton says this while holding up Kyo to audience he appears to be knocked out) 'Peyton sees everyone looking concerned over at Kyo' "Oh don't worry, I didn't hit him over the head with an ironing board resulting in him getting a concussion! He's fine see! Peyton says while making him wave hi while out of the corner of his mouth say "I hate you all damnit!"

K then see you next time, ummm yah I have to go 'return' Kyo to my closet…..I mean his house! Just then Peyton's mom come in "Peyton I hope your not kidnapping Yuki again, remember what those fan-girls did to our house!" "No Mom, it's not Yuki, just Kyo, don't worry he doesn't have evil rabid fan-girls!" Bye-bye remember 60 reviews!

Furuba Girl 24


	8. Memories of you

My Bleeding Heart 

Figuring Out

Gasp: its me! Kya ha ha ha ha ha sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had a TON of homework/sports/other crap so yah. Ne 1 have a myspace? Msg me kk? U al know where my e-mail is…………. But no buddy requists Hmmmmmmmmmmm so yah ne way I heard at MAKA that somebody kidnapped Kyo gasp! So I told them all that maybe some1 was just temporarily borrowing him, and they all glared evilly……………..oh so evilly. Oh my gosh! Has ne body else noticed that in Meg Cabot's new book, Ready or Not she sooo totally disses fruits basket! Seriously read it + you'll find out! So ne wayz heres the chappy!

121212212121212121211212121121212121121212121212121212121212121212112121

Tohru looked at the clock by her bed, _20 more minuets until I go over to meet Chiharu…. I guess I'll just leave early, after all he did say that it was important today. _(Kyo) He quickly wiped the blood off the counter that way nobody would suspect Tohru more…….well he didn't know officially if it was Tohru or not……..but he had a pretty good idea that it was, also that it had something to do with that guy Tohru kept seeing.

_If I could just get one good look at him I could look him up in the school directory!_ Kyo thought bitterly to himself. _But he always has such good goddamn ways of making sure nobody gets to look at his face! _(Sure Kyo if clever disguises are hats, and other people blocking your view, just go on believing that alright, yah that's what I thought, okay yah, sure we believe you off course we don't suspect you for sleeping while your supposed to be looking for the guy Tohru keeps seeing.)

SLAM Kyo heard the front door being shut, he ran down the stairs, so he was looking directly into the face of Yuki. "Who just left!" Kyo asked Yuki urgently. "Why do you want to know?" Yuki sparred back icily, "WHAT THE HELLS IT TO YOU! JUST ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Kyo shouted hot-temperedly (lots of l-y stuff going on here gotta stop!)

Yuki sighed and said, "Tohru just said she was going out to meet her friend, then she started saying about how she was going to get the market from the fish, and buy it a pair of shoe, don't ask me what that means you stupid cat." "Thanks" Kyo growled out, Yuki looked surprised and was about to say something when Kyo defeated the whole Kodak moment thing they had going there by saying, "and don't call me stupid!" Before running out of the house to trail Tohru.

(Tohru) She walked up and buzzed in on the thingy you buzz in on so they let you in……(Yes I do know I'm special thank you Innocent Bystander "That wasn't a complement…." Why you! Pounces on and acts out with all her dog-guard furry!)

Anyway we stated that she buzzed the buzzy thing, now back to the story…….

Tohru felt the door click opened and quietly walked in, she looked at the stairs, scared at first, but then bursting with happiness knowing she did the right thing that her friend would've wanted her to do. She ran up the stairs, and down the hall to his room where she wrapped her knuckles against the door.

"Come in" She heard a chilling whisper of a voice call from the other side of the door. She put her hand on the door knob, it sent an icy chill up her spine, she twisted the handle to walk inside and gasped.

(Kyo) Kyo was running full steam ahead towards the building that Tohru had gone before. But then he saw Tohru only a little ways ahead of him, so he dodged and took a left only to run straight into………………………..

The guy from the other night. "Hey kid, why are you around here?" The man asked gruffly. "Did your friend go back in there?" Kyo nodded quickly before looking at his surroundings. _How am I going to get into that stupid damn building! _ "Hey kid, I found a way in a while ago, there's a person on the second floor a little ways off with the window open you could probably get in through there." "Thanks!" said Kyo quickly before running off towards the side of the building.

He easily found what the man had described, and looked up towards the window, he dug his fingers into the bricks and reached the window and hopped inside.

Tohru saw Kyo standing in the window, he jumped out and growled "Tohru" (In a very deep and incredibly sexy voice if I do say so myself) "So this is the f(censored) bastard that you've been hanging around with!

"N-no Kyo I um, I mean this is the wrong apartment sorry, um yah….." Tohru replied back unconvincingly. Kyo felt a rage of anger overwhelm him, he was trembling, all of a sudden he raised his fist and popped Chiharu right in the jaw. Chiharu flew back and hit the wall, then he started laughing uncontrollably. Kyo walked over and picked him up by the collar of his shirt Tohru rushed over to his side an begged him to stop but Kyo couldn't hear a thing. "What's so funny asshole!" Kyo yelled before throwing him back against the wall. (Chiharu's memories/thinking) (Chiharu's dad) _What do you think you doing? you're not the one getting the punishment its her! "No Daddy you have to stop please don't hurt her anymore!" teras were running down Chiharu's face. His father picked him up by the collar of his shirt and flung him towards the kitchen._

_Chiharu grabbed a knife out of the drawer, blindly running over to where his father was strangling his sister and stabbed downward._

_He looked down to see his sister making a chocking noise, blood was coming out of her stomach, where at the base a knife lay…………… "There, know you wont feel daddy's pain anymore" A blank look came into his eyes as he walked away from his shocked father._

Chiharu got up all his strength, and went for the kill, he pushed Kyo out the window. Only to look down a minuet later in remorse seeing as Kyo later unharmed.

The Chiharu had an idea…………………

(KYO) He looked back up at the window to see Chiharu looking down at with a malicious smile playing on his lips. There by the blade of his knife was Tohru.

**121212112121121212121212112121212121215163856967342649y70673427659889562**

**K peepes how did ya like the chappy, I know MAJOR cliffhanger! Ha ha ha sry about the long chappy wait though……………..oh well anyway while my mom was vacuuming this morning she found Kyo in the closet so I had to return him : ( Anyway my time at MAKA is almost up and I'm gonna have a party when it happens, and there will be cookies and ice cream and………………..cake………..oh yes many delicious cake……………..all for the taking with their delicious frosting…………..yes, and I shall eat it!**

**-Peyton **

**AKA**

**Furuba Girl 24**


	9. Falling Out of Your Grasp

My Bleeding Heart 

**Disclaimer – I sadly do not own fruits basket, but if I did I would force Kyo to marry me, and tell Akito to get a life.**

Chapter Nine – Falling Out of Your Grasp 

Helooooooo people! Today I have erm……..asked Yuki to join us again. "and your definition of 'asked' is coming into my room in the middle of the night, threatening me with a hammer, blindfolding me and taking me hostage in your room?" Yuki asked. "Of course silly!" Then Peyton says evilly of to the side, "MAKA will never know! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" (Sweat drop on Yuki's head) "I guess I'll have to introduce the chapter." Yuki says while looking over at the manically laughing Peyton. "Well…..here's chapter nine."(and Shenalia () do you like this grammar better?) + when I spell some 1's name in caps that means we're going to their POV kk?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tohru!" Kyo gasped, it felt as if his lungs went dry, and his heart started palpitating, doing wild dance to a haunting tune of fear. "Tohru" he whispered now more slowly. He saw tears streaming from her eyes, like endless rain falling from the sky, she had a soft glow about her from the tears reflecting off of the moonlight, making her look sickly, and cherubic at the same time.

"Kyo…..leave, Chiharu knows best for me." Tohru whispered down to Kyo, feeling the metallic blade of the knife almost and inch away from ending her carefree life. "How does that asshole know what's best for you, he's been abusing you for who knows how long and is holding a knife next to your neck! Obviously he's not mentally stable Tohru!"

"But….Kyo he's my friend…he's my best friend." Tohru said now, wincing as Chiharu brushed the knife closer to her pale skin. "Tohru, tell me, would you ever in any way hurt Uo or Hana?" Kyo asked, he could feel life coming back into him, and was now filled with adrenalin. "Um…well…no, but this is different, I deserve this Kyo, don't you see I'm worse than the rest of you. I'm not fit to be treated as fairly as everybody else. I'm not even a mile close to being as great as Uo, and Hana, Shigure, or Yuki………and I especially pale in comparison to you Kyo!"

Tohru said this with a whimper in her voice, her eyes filled with tears, reflecting more off of the full moon, and making her glimmer in the moons ecstasy. Kyo felt himself blush looking at her. "No Tohru, none of us can hold a candle to you, especially not the damn rat." He said trying to cheer her up with his pitiful excuse for humor. Apparently it worked, for he said her mouth turn upwards, while more tears silently fell from her face to the windowsill.

"Yours so kind to everyone, not even taking a second glance at yourself, if anything none of us deserves you." After Kyo said this, something seemed to click in Tohru's brain, although moving slowly, like clockwork, the correct pieces of the puzzle joined together to repair what was originally there.

Tohru suddenly got a panic stricken look on her face, and she let out a small sequel. "That's ENOUGH!" Chiharu growled surprising Kyo and Tohru from their talk. "Tohru, I am your only one! Not this little malformation that you claim is your friend! Honor me! I helped you, I gave you what you deserved and needed!" Chiharu half screamed.

"B-but Kyo, he helped me too, and he, I mean I…..I lo" "NO!" Chiharu yelled, almost manically. Suddenly Chiharu drew rigid his eyes seemed distant, CHIHARU 'I remember now, almost as if it were a dream, caught in a horrific fairy tale, filled with despair, jealousy, and hate.' Chiharu thought to himself, suddenly letting his mind reel back to when he was a small child, playing with his sister in the garden. "_Hey Chiharu, why does daddy hit me?" _He heard his little sisters voice in his head so clearly, that he would've mistaken it to be real, if the brisk image of himself stabbing her didn't come back into his mind.

"I don't know Yukiro, did you do something mean to daddy?" Chiharu asked back. "I don't believe so………hey Chiharu, I don't like it when daddy hits me, I would rather be up in heaven with mommy… I bet daddy wouldn't be able to reach me up their!" Chiharu pondered this a moment before replying back sorrowfully, "I guess he wouldn't, but Yukiro, I would hate not having you here with me, I'd probably go insane."

"_hmmmmm" Yuki thought to herself intently for a minuet before replying, "Chiharu, try to get daddy to stop, if you do not succeed, and he ends up hitting me 15 more times, on the 16th time I want you to promise me that you'll kill me." Chiharu stood agape, looking at his little sister, turning the speech she just made over and over in his mind._

"_Yes." He replied simply, the words tasted bitter in his mouth, he turned and spat on the ground, trying to rid his mouth of the putrid taste. Chiharu promise me, if you do kill me find other girls….with sad complications like I have_ _and kill them the same way you have killed me, that way whenever they come up to heaven, I will know how much you love me. Chiharu felt his head nod, with heavy droops, as if his body was resisting this promise._

Chiharu snapped back to normal as he felt Tohru trying to struggle away. At first he thought he saw an angel of his sister, with lighter hair maybe, an grown up. He did the first thing that came to his mind and pushed her from the window. Tohru screamed out in fear as she felt her body fall through nothing, Chiharu cursed angrily, at what he had done and raced from the window grabbing a knife and running down the stairs.

Tohru closed her eyes, and looked at the darkness inside her heavy lids, 'am I going to die now? After realizing what a great friend Kyo is, after realizing…….that I want to tell him I love him', she felt water trickling down her already tear-tarnished face. Everybody please read authors not at the end of the thingy there is something important about my story there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright everyone chapter ends, to another one of my most famous cliffhanger, Yuki claps politely, while Peyton bows (Peyton clears throat) and to those of you very impatient people here's the important thingy. Does everybody want me to write this new way with detail and whatnot or my old hosh-posh way? I need to know so tell me in reviews.

Oh and about the reviews I want at least 120 reviews before I post the next chapter. I already have it all typed up it just marinating in glory and secrets about what happens to Tohru. So, review, review, review! K then that's it, Oh and Yuki you can sleep under my bed………..and the reason I'm telling you to do this is NOT because I'm still afraid of monsters under my bed! Yuki begins to open his mouth to say something sarcastic, but before he can he gets shoved under the bed by Peyton.

That's all my peeps, remember to review! Your truly,

-Peyton

AKA Furuba Girl 24


	10. Running

My Bleeding Heart Chapter 10. – Running 

Well hullo there my peeps. Now I would like to mention a couple of dedicated reviewers/reviews (sorry if your name doesn't get mentioned, but I do have a lot of reviews so please take that into consideration.)

– Kazukami, who just recently read my story, and unlike most people reviewed ever single chapter! Wahoo thnx Kazukami!……I'll show you where Yuki….I mean the mop is hidden, under my bed.

teenyugiohpotterphantom – thank you for your very longish review, yes, it is 130 reviews total, but thanks to all of my kind reviewers I have over 140. (I plan on making it to 200!)

stupidcurlybangs – You are my friend in RL and I support you fully, but would it kill you to type a better review than…YAY! I mean seriously : P

To Ayaaa because I feel like it, ……and love to watch you all suffer Mua ha ha ha ha!

obsessor.of.all.things.japan I totally agree that we should….visit Meg Cabot…and bring her candy that's NOT spiked with rat poison………….

To kaitou angel I am very happy that I changed your mind about KyoXTohru…but y the sudden change of heart?

Thequietwriter thank u for reviewing….although I cant find your story….heh heh heh

Kyo-kun93 thank you for reading my author notey thingies it makes me feel…so….special –sob-

So again I'm sorry if u wanted to be mentioned…but I'm really just far to lazy to metion everybody………….and considering stupidcurlybangs cheated cuz shes my friend………okay then on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"talking"

_thinking_

POV

Recap - Tohru closed her eyes, and looked at the darkness inside her heavy lids, 'am I going to die now? After realizing what a great friend Kyo is, after realizing…….that I want to tell him I love him', she felt water trickling down her already tear-tarnished face.

P.S. I want 160 reviews before I write the next chappy.

Chapter 10. Running –

"Holy Shit!" Kyo gasped as he saw Tohru thin form silently falling through the air. At first it felt to him as if time itself had stopped. But of course, it had not.

Kyo broke free from his surprise and rushed to where Tohru was falling so he could catch her, when he felt something slash next to his ear, he felt something hot and sticky crawling over his neck sending chills down his spine.

He quickly turned his head to the side and found Chiharu. He was raising the knife again, this time towards Kyo's face. Kyo's eyes widened in horror, _I have to move out of the way, but if I do that I wont catch Tohru!_ He saw Tohru she was almost 3 feet above him, although the knife was coming dangerously closer towards his head.

Just as the knife was coming down Kyo moved his head a couple of inches to his right, he felt pain seep through his head, it had caught him just in the scalp, although not badly, but there was a stream of blood coming down the side of his face impairing his vision in one eye.

He smelled the putrid stench that his blood created near his nose, and felt himself trying to wretch. He looked up to see where Tohru was, he quickly moved forward a couple of steps and caught her in his outstretched arms.

Her impact on him was more than he prepared for, and already being weakened by his cuts, one near his ear, another by his scalp, he fell to the ground, with Tohru still in his arms and smacked his head against the pavement. Hard.

TOHRU – She felt her heavy lids flutter open as she took in the scene around her, true, all of this had happened in a total of 5 minuets, she crawled off of Kyo, and almost screamed at what she saw.

He had blood trickling down his forehead from a cut by his scalp, and there was a gash right above his ear. "Kyo wh-what happened to you?" Tohru felt a new batch of tears welling down her face. Kyo painfully opened his eyes to see Tohru kneeling above him, he felt her tears falling onto his blood-stained face. He reached up his hand and caressed her cheek, which left a trail of bright red blood.

"Tohru look out!" He said, and pushed her aside with the last of his strength. He felt the blade of the knife slide into his shoulder. "GAH!" Kyo gasped, he was overwhelmed in pain, when the knife was pulled out he was almost dizzy with pain. "What are you doing?" Chiharu almost screamed.

Tohru could tell that Chiharu's patients was running thin, Tohru had never seen him this angry before, and she really, REALLY didn't want to see it first hand. "Stop meddling in other peoples business you fool! I am here to take the girl not you! So STOP MEDDLING!" Chiharu screamed.

"n-no." Kyo said, when he did he felt pain shoot through his side and gasped. He said again with much effort, "S-she's my only, friend, she's the on-only person who" Kyo had to stop here for breath before continuing, "ever understood me, without her my life I-it would be………..nothing." Kyo felt himself getting stronger, he looked over at Tohru she was as white as a ghost, almost glowing, her hair was tousled, had a splotch of blood on her face from Kyo, and was crying again.

"What am I supposed to sit back and watch while you kill my best fr- AAH!" Kyo screamed out in pain as he felt the knife being stabbed into his other shoulder. "Don't talk about things like that so freely!" Chiharu hissed. "What am I talking freely about dammit?" Kyo whispered out hoarsely. "I love her."

"Shut-up, shut-Up SHUT-UP!" Chiharu screamed covering his ears, then he took a firmer grip on the knife, and brought it down towards Kyo's chest, "NOOOOO!" Tohru screamed, then all went silent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

K then my peeps, I have finally updated and only have 3 more classes of MAKA before I am granted to leave YA! I know I know, you all hate my cliffhanger blah, blah, blah. I bet nobody even reads what I'm writing here except for kyo-kun93 anyways….. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story, do you have any ideas Yuki?

"Why are you asking me for I'm not the author?" "why are you asking me for I'm not the author!" Peyton mimics. "You really are childish, you know." "Whatever, cheese eater!" HA HA HA HA! "That was the most retarded name I have ever been called, and remember I live with Kyo."

"What was that?" all of a sudden you see Peyton transform into half guard dog –gasp- then she jumps onto Yuki and…. –sign reads- please stand by we are having technical difficulties. CRASH BOOM "TAKE THAT BACK DAMMIT!" "no."

P.S. I got my haircut, and it used to be down to my waist, and now its up to make shoulders, and it makes me feel special D, remember 160 reviews or more!

see yah in the next chapter hoo-na!

Peyton

AKA

Furuba Girl 24


	11. Hide and Seek

To those of you who think my chapters are to short read my author thingy before the story! My Bleeding Heart Chapter 11 – Hide, and Seek 

Hello-lo-lo I have discovered though that more than one person reads this, and that….it makes me feel….so….special –sob, sob-

To everybody who thinks my chapters are to short….the reason they are short have to do with many complications……(A) It takes me like an hour to write one little chapter of mine TT.TT –(me crying) the reasoning for this is because I am one of those two finger typers. – Peyton vision! (you see me typing.) "Huh, whers the H key again?….. Oh! There it is! Darn, I accidentally pressed the the F better erase it……….WHAT? GAH! I deleted the whole fricken thing!

(B) I have track practice…..-everybody sees evil coach with a whip in hand yelling, "RUN FASTER FASTER! MUA HA HA HA HA!"

C. Babysitting – "No, paste is NOT yummy to eat!…..I don't CARE what Billy said it won't turn you into superman!

D. School – Everyone sees a big scary monster thing – "In math you have to do 900 freakishly hard algebra problems, in civics you have to write a 900 page biography on George W. Bushes life, cuz he's the president, in Science you have to make a model of polymers, atoms, and a DNA strand AND a 900 page report explaining it! And in English a 900 page essay on a story that was only 5 pages long! MWA HA HA HA HA!

That's why my peeps it takes me so long to updat TTTT

Anyways I don't know when I'll be done with this story, but I do have an awesome idea for another story, but I cannot tell you because there are spies lurking everywhere, yes…everywhere………like right there HIYA! –Peyton punches someone in the head who was sitting peacefully on her chair- Oh…heh heh sorry Yuki! Anyway its kind of dark again, and obviously will be another Kyohru! Well on with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11 – Hide and Seek

"talking"

_thinking_

POV

Previously on My Bleeding Heart (ha sounds like a soap opera recap ha ha ha) - "What am I supposed to sit back and watch while you kill my best fr- AAH!" Kyo screamed out in pain as he felt the knife being stabbed into his other shoulder. "Don't talk about things like that so freely!" Chiharu hissed. "What am I talking freely about dammit?" Kyo whispered out hoarsely. "I love her."

"Shut-up, shut-Up SHUT-UP!" Chiharu screamed covering his ears, and then he took a firmer grip on the knife, and brought it down towards Kyo's chest, "NOOOOO!" Tohru screamed, then all went silent.

K then the next chapter…Onwards!

Chiharu stopped, mid-swing, he was now looking down into the eyes of a pained, wounded orange cat. TOHRU – _Oh gosh! He must have been so stressed, that he transformed into the cat! Oh Kyo!_

KYO – _Dammit this is definitely not a good time to turn into a freaking cat! _Kyo tried to push his body up to stand, but when he did his front forepaws wobbled from the cuts, and he collapsed to the ground. He felt the pain pounding on his body beckoning for him to give up, he felt the spirit swirl around, confused if it should leave Kyo's body or not, should it find a new master?

"What the hell is going on here?" Chiharu spat out. He reached down and grabbed Kyo by the scruff of his neck, and looked him in the eye, "….so this is how your so called friend protects you eh Tohru?" He said with a laugh in his voice. He drop kicked Kyo towards the side of the building, so that he smashed against it full force.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped. She quickly crawled over to where Kyo was laying….still. She stroking a loving finger over his blood stained fur, she could still hear his heartbeat. She carefully picked him up and cradled him in her arms, she could feel his ragged breath against her freezing skin.

"Who's so high and mighty now?" Chiharu asked walking dangerously closer towards Kyo and Tohru. Tohru heard Kyo whisper faintly, "Tohru, y-you have to g-get away from h-him." She tried to back away, but found her back against a large dumpster. She was trapped.

"Well now that you're out of the way cat, I'll move onto my real prize!" Chiharu sounded insane, and gleeful, this was his best murder yet, he'd send a half boy, half cat, AND a troubled girl up to his sister, he'd really prove himself then!

Chiharu reached down and plucked Kyo out of Tohru's hands, he looked at his face once more before saying, "games over kitty you lose!" He threw Kyo a couple of feet away, so he wouldn't cause him trouble.

"Now look up cat!" Chiharu said to Kyo. Kyo raised him head up a couple of inches, with much pain, his neck felt as if it would shatter into a million pieces. "Watch as I kill your precious Tohru, who you so meekly protected!"

KYO- His eyes were starting to fade, in between the splotches of black, he saw Chiharu pummeling Tohru, he heard her scream fill the air, an pierce his eardrum. "n-n-no." He rasped barely audible above a whisper.

CHIHARU – She looked close to death already, she would probably die if he left her there anyway…but he had made a promise to his sister! He grasped the handle more firmly, his hands were beginning to sweat, _get a hold of yourself Chiharu you have done this loads of times, don't back down now! _He raised the knife.

KYO - He saw the knife glistening in the air, it seemed to be singing out piercing noises to him, and flashing out brilliant colors of red and blue, and the noise…he heard it more clearly now…so…familiar…yet so out of reach within his dying mind.

He opened his eyes wider, determined to see Tohru when a blinding light masked his vision.

CHIHARU – "Shit the coppers are here!" He said when he heard their sirens pierce the cold night air sending birds sleeping in their nests flying every which way, and crowing madly. Quickly he threw his knife into the dumpster, and dragged Tohru behind it, and on a second note threw the cat in too; he didn't want the animal control to be on his ass.

"Hello is someone in here?" Chiharu heard a hesitant voice call out, he looked over and saw a policeman standing at the front of the alleyway. "No…well yes, theres me, but I was just throwing away my trash." _A newbie! _Chiharu thought _probably just hired a week ago._

"Wjile I was throwing it away I asw some blood on the ground here." Chiharu said indicating to Kyo's blood. "um, well….uh, we got some complaints around here, somebody said they heard a scream, …so uh we're checking around the area for, um…uh you know….like, anything unusual." The policeman stood there trembling and stuttering. Chiharu looked mildly disgusted at his behavior.

"You know you should look around the other alleyways, forget about this one, it's not important. I bet by now your suspect probably went somewhere else with that girl. Go file a complaint, and check the surrounding area, …..I used to be a policeman before myself, trust me I know what I'm talking about."

The policeman looked relieved that he had gotten free advice, "Um yah thanks…?" "Haruaki." Chiharu responded back. "Oh well thanks Mr. Haruaki!" The policeman said eagerly, practically running back to his squad car.

"pathetic." Chiharu mumbled under his breath. He looked over his shoulder at the dumpster, "…I guess my sister will understand if I don't stab all of them….she should be dead by now….. the cat should be too." Chiharu said. He began to whistle a cheerful tune as he walked back up to his apartment.

SHIGURE'S HOUSE – "Tohru sure is taking a while I wonder where her and the stupid cat are?" Yuki asked Shigure. "Oh you know teens these days." Shigure replied back, "making out in bars, necking in the forest, sexing it up in the…" He was stopped when Yuki threw a potted plant at his head saying, "Don't be vulgar!"

Shigure was just about to start whining when he was stopped by what was flashing on the screen. (Reporters voice) _This just in – a girl, with long brown hair/eyes and a boy with orange hair and garnet eyes have been declared murdered by an anonymous caller. If anybody has any relations, or other information with this case please, stop by the police department!_

Yuki and Shigure looked at the TV in shock. "…. Murdered?" Yuki asked his voice hoarse. "Grab your coat! C'mon!" Shigure said, Yuki just followed staring in disbelief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alrighty then, I updated fast this time didn't I? Arent you all sooooo proud? I also made it longer than usual Anyway I'm getting ready for my graduation at MAKA by making paper cone hats for everybody! Yay paper cone hat! (peyton singing a song she made up)

_cuz they are coney,_

_oh yes so coney_

_, la le la la la le la!_

_(Repeat 197 times for a good effect on strangers! Or first impressions!)_

Bye my peeps I want 175 reviews kk? And don't worry the anonymous caller was obviously Chiharu….who just _thinks_ they're dead would I have a story if I killed them both off? Of course I wouldn't!

Peyton

AKA

Furuba Girl 24


	12. Grieving For You

My Bleeding Heart 

Chapter 12 – Grieving for You

-To everybody who was all like up in my fizzace, I did soo NOT kill Kyo and Tohru, read the author thingy all the beginning and elizzend yo! Yo my home-dragon, come out and meet my peeps!

Hatori – What did I tell you about trying to be cool; you look like your having a seizure.

-Everybody looks at Peyton who has her hand crossed in front of her and is shaped like a deformed pretzel. – "Wahhhhh! Hatori yours so mean, I am TOTALLY 'ta bomb!'

-sigh- Whatever, go show off your amazing, 'cool' abilities to somebody besides me, your giving me a headache. "O-key dokey then!" –Peyton prances off in the general direction of Shigure's house.-

P.S. Somebody said in a review that Chiharu was a girls name, but to that person, Chiharu can also be a guys name, like the English name 'Jamie.' Also, just wonderin' on your input, do you think I should end the story soon, or do you think Ishould keep writing? I await your reply in my reviews.

P.P.S. I got AIM + if some 1 wants to AIM me, e-mail me yur screen name, my e-mail is on my homepage, just click the 'e-mail' button, title the e-mail, My Bleeding Heart, AIM.

Onwards with the story! KYAAAAAA!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Previously on, My Bleeding Heart - Shigure was just about to start whining when he was stopped by what was flashing on the screen. (Reporters voice) _This just in – a girl, with long brown hair/eyes and a boy with orange hair and garnet eyes have been declared murdered by an anonymous caller. If anybody has any relations, or other information with this case please, stop by the police department!_

Yuki and Shigure looked at the TV in shock. "…. Murdered?" Yuki asked his voice hoarse. "Grab your coat! C'mon!" Shigure said, Yuki just followed staring in disbelief.

"talking."

_Thinking_

POV

Chapter 12, Grieving for You.

The voice of the reporter echoed back at her. Kira stood, shocked before the T.V. screen. (I told you guys she would come back into the story!) She remembered back to how polite and carefree the girl was. _I wonder if the boy who died with her was the one she made the mug for…?_

She yanked her coat off its hook, almost bringing the whole wall down with her, and hurried towards the door, she had to find out what was going on. –POLICE STATION- Kira briskly walked in, she noticed a man with gray hair, and ultra hazel eyes, who was indeed VERY handsome staring with a blank look on his face at the wall.

Kira tore her gaze away from the young man, and walked up to the police chief, who was chatting with, if not an equally handsome man, "Yo, chiefy!" Kira said, standing with one hand on her hip, the other pointed directly at the plump police chiefs nose.

The tired police chief tiredly looked up at the young woman, who was indeed, also very pretty. Although, her pale green eyes were contorted with anger, and her dark brown hair, almost a black color, seemed to be bristling in fury, almost like snakes hissing Medusa's head.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He aid, ogling the beauty in front of him. "First off, chiefy, put your eyes back into you fat, bald head, and second off what's with that girls murder!" The police chief felt his face heat up, he had never been talked to with such disrespect before.

"Excuse me Ms., but we are currently looking further into that case now, I would also appreciate it if you would not talk to others with such disrespect! Now please sit down!" Her eyes formed two slits, she was sending such a heated glare that the police chief felt his whole body shudder.

"Um Miss?" Kira felt a delicate touch upon her shoulder, she whirled around, she was face to face with the handsome young man. "Do you know anything…relating to Tohru's murder?" There was a quiver in his voice, his eyes were pleading desperate for any information about the girl.

"I'm sorry…I don't." Kira said, she saw the young mans face drop. "I just knew her, although briefly. Kira bowed her head, when she raised it she saw tears welling in the mans eyes, he turned away, apparently ashamed.

Kira felt her heart well up with rage, her was a boy, obviously close to the girl, sitting around helplessly while 'chiefy' was just sitting around explaining that they were doing all they could.

She saw the young man approach 'chiefy' and ask if there were any leads. "–sigh- like I told you before young man, we are at the moment investigating the case." Her body started shaking, she was MAJORLY irked off at this guy, who did he think he was, a young man who obviously had revelations with this girl, and was worried, and he just blows him off! _Oh he's dead now!_

She marched over to 'chiefy' and said, or rather screamed, " BULL-SHIT YOUR DOING ALL YOU CAN, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING NOW! HUH? TELL ME DAMMIT!" 'Chiefy' was mute with shock, he stood there mouth agape looking at the crazy, beautiful woman.

"W-well…" He finally stammered back. We are…um, listening to the call, to um………gather more information." 'Chiefy' replied back, aghast. "WELL THEN, WHY DON'T WE GET TO HEAR IT DAMMIT?" She screeched angrily.

"Um…well I guess we could…ah…let you listen to it t-this once!" He stammered, then running off into his office to retrieve the tape. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders while Yuki, and Shigure stood there with their mouths hanging agape.

"H-here it is Miss!" and on second thought add, "and gentleman!" 'Chiefy' took the tape out of his pocket and slipped it into a recorder at the front desk. At first there was silence, then everybody heard a raspy voice emanating from it.

(A the anonymous caller, and P the police man receiving the call.)

_A, Hello?_

_P, Yes? Who's calling, is there anything you need? Do you want help?_

_A, No…I am reporting that there has been a murder. A girl, and a boy. _

_P, -silence-_

_A, The girl has long brown hair, and brown eyes, the boy has orange hair and garnet eyes._

_P, Is there any other information you can give us, a location, names anything!_

_A, No. Goodbye._

_P, Wait don't go!_

_A, -click-_

_P, shit!_

If Tohru or Kyo heard that voice they would have recognized it immediately…It was Chiharu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O-kay then my peeps, I have included Yuki and Shigure into the story as some of you have asked. Next chapter wil hopefully have moreof Kyo and Tohru. ;. sooooo, yah.

Anyway I gess I should pack up all my cone hats for the graduation Party of MAKA! Hey Hatori, do you want to hear my song that I made up?

"Not really, no." "Oh well! Sucks for you!"

_Cuz they are coney,_

_Oh yes so coney,_

_La le la la la le la la!_

Come on Hatori, sing with me! "no." Peyton looks ticked off then pulls a metal devise out of pocket and screams, "HOW ABOUT NOW!" and zaps Hatori with a tazor (sp?) gun.

-Please Hold we are having technical difficulties- Everyone heard a faint voice, strangely enough sounding like Hatori singing behind the sign. –stupidcurlybangs, AKA (for story reasons, Pemily, walks in front of the screen, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten her the tazor gun for secret santa, I just knew it!"

Love yaz, don't forget to review I want 200! MUA HA HA HA!

P.S. If you have an account on the doll palace join my club, I'm pretty sure its called Furuba forever, ;.

Peyton,

AKA

Furuba Girl 24


	13. Protecting

**My Bleeding Heart** –

Chapter 13 – Protecting

Ello' my peeps! I have good news, and bad news, the good news everything is about me! O-Kay that's not really it, so here is the good news; today I went to my last MAKA meeting! The bad news I found out somebody forced Kyo to make out with them, I was only 'defending' Kyo by beating her up…now I have to go to anger management (that is the bad news.)

So yah, ne way a dedicated fan + reviewer, -cough- nekokyo93 –cough- asked me to bring Yuki here today for certain erm…reasons…yah…reasons we'll go with that one. "Hey Yuki-Myster wat is up in yur fohschizzle yo?" Peyton says with a weird accent. "…"_ Was that…Swedish?_ Yuki asked himself. "I said YO!" "What did Hatori tell you about being cool?" "…nothing?" –Peyton has shifty eyes- "Oh whatever, just what were you going to ask me?" Oh yes a dedicated fan/reviewer blah blah blah, (read above) wants to know if you will marry them?" –Yuki stands there with a blank look on face.-

ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER 

Recap – It was to long and took up to much space, eh heh heh don't hurt me!

"talking" – example- "wanna come to my crib home-dragon?." "no."

_thinking_ – _Peyton's mind- Kitty's are cute and Kyo is the cutest kitty ever…_

POV (AKA point of view) I scrambled up the wall of the Sohma property and spotted Yuki "there you are." I growled severely before 'asking' him to come with me.

-other random terms people don't know-

OC other character OOC out of character

P.S. the bold thingies r just…there, they r not song lyrics or ne thing.

**Chapter 13 (wow, already?) Protecting** –

The first thing that Kyo felt was the concrete below his bruised head; he let himself explore his pain. His head hurt like hell, and saw a pool of blood around him, the moon lightly reflected off of it. _Wow, its still night, that's good now we just need to get home_.

Little did Kyo know that already a day had past and 'Chiefy' + co. were out looking for them under the rants of Kira.

Kyo then proceeded to sit up, or try to anyway for he did not have the energy to do so, and in the process felt a searing pain soar throughout his body. "Damn." He cursed under his breath.

Suddenly he felt a stir next to him, he peered to his side, eyes squinting from pain. He saw Tohru's eyelids flutter open; what he met was two scared brown spheroids staring back at him. (A/n ha ha spheroid sorry, everybody was using orbs I though to myself, I do not think I will use that!) "Tohru" he croaked out through a hoarse voice.

"Oh…oh K-Kyo? Is it you?" Tohru gasped out feeling pain in her chest, she grimaced. "I'm sorry." she said, he watched her as she let her bangs fall in front of her face, he also saw a pale droplet fall, it immediately became amalgamated with the blood on the ground.

**Everything pure becomes contaminated.**

"It's all my fault!" She whispered out into the cold night air. She let more teardrops trickle down her face. "No it wasn't he" grunted out. She looked up and smiled to him briefly, "thank you Kyo…but you know as well as I that it's not true, if I just stayed away from Chiharu-"

She was cut off from her sentence, as a deep cough racked her chest, she felt a burning sensation in her lungs, then removed her hand from her face, and saw that she had coughed up blood.

She went to wipe it on the ground, when she noticed what she was sitting in-blood. She let out a small whimper. "No matter how many times you blame yourself it's not going to be true, after all it was that bastard Chiharu's fault."

He painstakingly lifted his hand and put it on Tohru's head, "just…stop saying you're sorry, this isn't your fault." She nodded her head slowly, letting his hand slide from her head.

"Kyo…" Tohru said shakily. "Hmm" he responded, looking at her with concerned 'spheroids.' (Sorry I HAD to lighten the mood hee hee.)

"I-I'm scared… I can't move." She stuttered out. He again, reached out his arm he felt pain, it was there gnawing on his wrist like a hungry wolverine. He then proceeded to curl his hand around her tiny wrist.

CHIHARU – "Feh." I said muttering under my breath_. Stupid police, all they do is make my plans more difficult!_

_Although, I now wonder they girl, and cat really did die…I'll have to find out later tonight when the f------ police aren't here._ He sat there in the darkness of his apartment; _I should've killed her off earlier instead of tormenting the stupid cat_. I sat there boiling in the anger of my own foolish mistakes.

"Oh well, what to do now?" He bitterly mumbled. He looked over at the mess in his apartment; he felt his mind wander back to when he had suspected Tohru of being his sister. _I wonder why I thought that…they don't look alike at all._

Suddenly his mind reeled back to the past.

"You stupid boy get back here, what the HELL did you just do?" He heard his fathers angry voice, and his heavily booted feet tromping up the narrow stairway.

_He got up and locked his door, pushing his desk in front of it also. BANG BANG BANG. The sound of a fist hitting hollow wood rang through his ears. "Chiharu get your ass out here! What the hell did you just do?" _

_Chiharu looked down at his hands, they were covered in his little sisters blood. "I did it Yukiro, I killed you. Must I do it again, and again? Must I let myself live through such torture? Ah but I will, if that is your wish, for you are the one I love the most."_

_Bang-Thrap! The sudden noise startled him and looked over at his door, there in the doorway stood his beloved father, he was shaking in fury and had a bloodstain covering his shirt._

"_You…you…MONSTER" he bellowed out. "You killed her!" Chiharu looked at him blankly before replying back, "you would've eventually anyway." "Don't you dare say that, why did you do this come NOW! Come see what you have done to her, come with me!"_

_Chiharu quietly got up and began following his father, who then proceeded to clench the collar of his shirt and drag him at a fast pace down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, his father shoved him into the living room where he saw a image that would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_His sisters mangled body was lying in a heap on the floor, her dark brown hair was caked with blood, and her skin was such a pale coloration you could've mistaken it to be porcelain._

_But the thing that haunted him the most, the thing that was so horrifying, so dire as to make him still have nightmares to this day was her eyes._

_They were such a shade of hate, agony, pain, and torture that it made her seem almost half demonic._

"_See what you did to her you ungrateful boy?" His father said, he looked to the corner of his eye to see Chiharu kneeling over looking rather sweaty, and sick. "You have nothing to be sick over boy, but since you are so keen to it, I will make you know the meaning of sick!"_

_And with that he grabbed Chiharu's neck, he took his hand and made him feel the wound he gave to his sister, he cringed, "What are you flinching at boy the worst is yet to come." He the proceeded to force Chiharu's own hand into his mouth that contained Yukiro's blood._

Chiharu woke with a start, he had fallen asleep _I had almost forgotten that._ He thought back smiling to himself.

"I'm hungry." He said aloud to nobody in particular. He fixed himself a bowl of noodles he sat down and took a bite, "Hmm, needs more flavoring." He then got up and walked out his door.

KYO- "Hey…are you alright now?" She turned and looked at him, "Umm, yeah I think so…and Kyo?" "Hmm, what?" "Thank you." He looked down at her small form, she was beginning to drift to sleep, which was defiantly not good, they had to stay awake.

"Hey Tohru, don't fall asleep…" "Hmm, O-Kay Kyo" Then she started to look frightened again. "K-Kyo?" She stuttered her voice trembling "What if Chiharu comes back?" Panic crossed both their faces.

CHIHARU- He walked out of the apartment and around the way to where he had last seen Tohru and that cat.

As he walked into the alleyway he noticed the two weren't where he left them. "Tsk, tsk You shouldn't go hiding places." He said in a fake cheery dialect. "Come here kitty kitty." He then shrugged his shoulders I know you're here, don't fret I'll come back for you two."

He knelt down next to the blood on the ground and took a vile out of his pocket he then moved it around in the small puddle so it was filled about halfway. He felt eyes burning his back as he walked away. (If I get 250 reviews I will right the longest chapter in the history of me. It will be like 4,000 words if I get the normal amount of reviews which would be like 225 then I will write the normal amount.)

When he got back up to his apartment he sat in his chair and examines the blood he had collected, oddly enough he happened to collect Tohru's tear, but he wouldn't know that.

**There is always a glint of hope, a speck of good in the dark shadows of evil.**

He shrugged his shoulders popped off the cap then preceded to pour the blood over his noodles.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yello peeps, I know, I know Chiharu is a freakishly freaky freak. Sadly enough I think this story will come to an end soon, and I really do mean it about the 250 reviews thing! Just wondering but is 209 reviews good for 12 chapters? Lol I am glad many people like my story D and if anyone wants me to read theres just tell me in reviews, I also read CCS to.

Also sadly enough this story will come to an end soon, since I am kinda losing interest and is hard to keep making up random stuff. I know many people want Chiharu to die, but I was thinking about placing him in the loony bin…oh the endless possibilities! If you have a good 1 tell me in your review.

After this I shall probably make a CCS fan-fic some people have asked me if I would, I have already come up with a wonderful plot, so if you are also a fan of CCS (card captor sakura) you can always read that 1 when I finish with this. Then I will probably do my other furuba idea that I have in my head. Okay people I guess that's all we will continue our interview with Yuki next update, hoon-na!

Peyton

AKA

Furuba Girl 24


	14. Found?

My Bleeding Heart 

Chapter 14- Found?

Hello my peeps waz up? I dunno how many chapters are left but sadly not many, I know it's sad –sob- But anyway as some of you have notices I have changed my pen name, YAY FOR COOKIES! Anyway Yuki would like to make an announcement to the fan of his, Yuki… "No." –Yuki walks towards the exit- "NO BAD YUKI!" –Peyton runs out of the room with a hammer in her hand-

-Sigh- this is Peyton's 'sane' side again I honestly don't know why I appears sometimes…well anyway here is chapter 14. P.S. I know a lot of you thought the last part was disgusting but I was making a point to show you how crazy he was. P.P.S. Kyo _isn't_ naked cuz when he was a kitty he was laying in his pants; he just has no shirt on –drool-

Last time - He shrugged his shoulders popped off the cap then preceded to pour the blood over his noodles.

ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 14

"talking"

_thinking_

**random stuff**

POV

"Hey…Tohru come on we need to move somewhere before he comes back again."

She looked up at him, "how…no where are we going to go?" He looked down at her, "I don't know um…" They both looked around for a place to hide.

TOHRU-

There was a reflection in the blood that we were sitting in it was of the moon sinking down. _Is it almost morning, I wonder?_

She swiveled her head around in all directions looking for somewhere…anywhere they could hide.

"Kyo, where are we going to hide?" I looked up at him; he was scrutinizing the area around us with his garnet spheroids. (a/n if you don't like how I call them 'spheroids' sucks for you mua ha ha)

(also I thought it was kinda funny that a lot of people were in suspense to where they hid ha ha, anyway this was so funny that I couldn't resist you can thank obsessor.of.all.things.japan for this wonderful idea.)

NORMAL

"I guess the only place we can hide right now is in there." Kyo said gesturing upwards with his finger. Tohru followed the line of his finger until her eyes rested on what he was pointing at…the dumpster. (ha ha…that cracks me up.)

(a/n okay, a couple of people asked to have more of Kira…I didn't think she would be so popular ha ha, I was thinking of having her hook up with Shigure…what do you guys think?)

CHIEFY AND CO.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY LOOKED DOWN THAT STREET?" Chiefy winced as her hands came down and boxed him on the ears. "Miss would you **please** stop doing that or my squad will have to detain you!"

Kira sent him such a death glare that if looks would kill he would be dead yesterday. Chiefy started to back away from Kira…slowly as to not startle or spook her.

"WELL THEN MR. COLLEGE MAN WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AGAIN!" Random people were looking out the window to see what the commotion was about, Chiefy heard one lady mutter, "Look at how shameful the police forces are coming to, the head chief being bossed around by some lady!" He heard another say, 'We're paying our taxes for _that?_"

Chiefy felt his face heat up, he was about to order Kira to go back to the station when he felt something sting his ears…she had boxed them…**again.**

"Would you stop that!" He said beginning to turn angry. "No, now search down that street again dammit!" He grumbled under his breath and ordered some officers to follow him.

THE POLICE CAR…SHIGURE/YUKI

"Ha, look at that one go!" Shigure said amazed at Kira's lung capacity. Yuki looked over at the perverted old dog, "Shigure…don't get any ideas…I think she'd kill you if you tried anything on her." He said just as Kira boxed Chiefy's ears again.

"Oh, but that's what makes her so spunky!" Shigure said. Yuki put his hands in his face. "Yuki…" He looked up at Shigure's face on it was a small smile in the corner of his mouth, "I'm sure we'll find them don't worry…especially with Kira here helping us!"

Yuki nodded his head briefly, and then got out of the car to help assist Chiefy before Kira beat him to a pulp.

KYO & TOHRU

"O-Kay Kyo…but, um…how are we going to get in."

-Silence- -crickets chirping-

"Well, I uh didn't really think about that part, so yah…" He trailed off. She giggled at him before saying, "sorry, I'm not making fun of you or anything!" Kyo laughed along with her until they both let the weight of the situation fall back on them, enveloping them with despair, hopelessness, and misery.

"Well I guess you could climb on my back to get in then I could climb in after you." Kyo suggested. Tohru nodded and tried to move forward only to be responded with a twinge in her side, she let out a shriek of pain.

Kyo lifted up one of his arms, he cringed and held back his reaction to his own wounds. He felt Tohru's side before telling her, "You have some broken ribs." She nodded trying to hold back her tears, trying to act brave, trying to stay calm…She had to try again…she had to try and hide she had to try her very hardest.

_Help me mom._ She thought then bit her cheek remembering how it was the reason that they were both here in the first place. She felt a tear slowly slide down her cheek, like a snake slowly ambling its way lazily on warm asphalt. (a/n I know long comparison ha ha)

It was a very arduous task but they somehow managed to accomplish it…(I really don't know how because at that moment I was making soup and Kyo told me he wouldn't do it over…)

CHIEFY AND CO.

The squad cars drove to **another** street in **another** old rundown neighborhood, the cops were getting aggravated they wanted to go home, they already had enough hours in overtime, they were very annoyed indeed that their head chief was getting bullied around by some arrogant girl.

THWAP They watched on, amused now, as the girl boxed his ears again…at least he was getting punished…right?

"Did you check down that street?" Kira asked Chiefy. "Yes we did." "WELL CHECK IT AGAIN!" "Look lady, my force is tired, we must've checked a billion streets by now...I'm sorry to say this but without further leads we'll have to give this case up."

After this was said, Kira replied by grabbing his baton (a/n the thing cops use to hit people with) and beating him over the head with it until Yuki intervened. "I'm sorry, um…" They never really did learn his name because Kira just kept calling him Chiefy.

He was about to open his mouth to reply when they heard something emanating from his car radio. (a/n ha ha you will never find out Chiefy's name…NEVER!)

Chiefy walked over and picked it up, they saw him scrunch his brow in concentration before replying, "Yes, uh-huh, thanks." He turned around to see a demonic looking Kira, there was a strange aura, and knives floating behind her. "She should hook up with Hana." Yuki heard Shigure whisper in his ear.

"Well?" Kira seethed out through her teeth in a demanding tone. "Ah ha ha" Chiefy let out a nervous laugh, putting his hands out in front of him in a defensive manner. "Um Kira?" She spun around to be faced with Yuki. "Could you um…let me handle this one?" Yuki asked. She contemplated this a moment before responding yes.

Chiefy sighed glad that the demon spawn was away from him. "What's the news?" Yuki asked. "Well they finally found someone who was specialized in tracing calls." (The reason they don't have someone now is when a kid was there for his college thing, the cops asked him to do the training since everyone else was to lazy to try, therefore when he went back to college they didn't have anyone to do it.)

"Well…where is it?" Yuki asked breathless with anticipation. "It's a payphone on the other side of town." Chiefy responded back. Kira was the first to come back to the ground forcing everyone to come with her by yelling, "LETS GO DAMMIT COME ON CHIEFY!"

And as they drove down the road you could hear a faint scream…"GO FASTER CHIEFY WHAT ARE YOU AN OLD LADY?"

CHIHARU-

He finished eating; he was going to avenge his sister again when he was interrupted.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

He silently walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, his face twisted in disgust as he heard a familiar voice…his father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O-Kay everybody, I have the awesomest idea for the next chapter! Yay me! Unfortunately you were one review off oh well…besides I think somebody was making up anonymous reviews, like this one by lol, lol lol lol lol that is one funny story, it's something along the lines of that…eh heh heh…..don't hurt me! –cowers in corner-

Anyway please, please, please review it makes me feel so happy! And anybody who writs a story and gets reviews knows what I'm talking about. Anyway the reason why I'm updating so much lately is because I have strepp throat –sob- I feel so sick –cry, cry- oh well your reviews will make me better! I wouls feel so happy if I got 300 by the end of this story. Oh and do you guys want Shigure to end up with Kira or not, I'm asking you because sometimes I hate it when OC are paired with the reg. Characters. O-kay then I might not be able to update for a while because I will have to make up school work since I have been sick…on top of track and guitar…don't hurt me!

Well I hope you liked the chapter…and my new name ha ha, hoo-na!

Peyton

AKA

Chibi-Cookies

(formerly known as Furuba Girl 24)


	15. Search

My Bleeding Heart 

Chapter 15: Search

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm really really sorry but I made CCC for track…then my relay team qualified for states LL…and now we might qualify for state open so I have been really busy with guitar homework and track practice.

Who agrees with me that book 12 of Furuba rocks! Lol. Anyways since I haven't updated in a while I forgot what my awesome idea was so I ended up having writers block. Someone gave me their e-mail because they had ideas for the story and gladly would've e-mailed them but it didn't show up on the screen. Anyway I know you all probably want to kill me so I'll get on with my story and stop talking.

Feel free to message me! And I heart reviews!

P.S. I decided not to have the OC pairing : )

"Talking"

Thinking 

POV

(a/n my beautiful ramblings)

(Going to a certain place (ex. Supermarket))

Last time on My Bleeding Heart: He finished eating; he was going to avenge his sister again when he was interrupted.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

He silently walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, his face twisted in disgust as he heard a familiar voice…his father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…Chiharu?" He cringed as he heard his father's old wheezing voice it brought back painful memories. "What?" He spat back icily into the receiver. "I just got a call…from Takagawa Hospital…do you remember them?" After that information had drifted through his ears, he almost slammed down the phone.

"Chiharu, answer me! You can't just keep living your life this way…you don't even have a sister! Why are you doing this? Why are you creating these lies? Just come back to the hospital…they can find ways to make you better."

"NO! Stop making up lies…I know you killed Yukiro! Don't try to erase her out of our life…YOU KILLED HER!" At the last note he slammed the phone down. His heart was palpitating, his palms sweating, and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He had to help Yukiro now…his father was going to take him away again…the place where they pricked him…made him take pills and did 'testing work.' Whatever that was. He only knew he didn't belong there. He needed to be out helping Yukiro. At that place…they said he had no sister. He knew his father must have done something to make them say that…he just knew they were wrong…he loved Yukiro.

(Back to Kyo and Tohru)

"…Kyo" He heard a whisper in his ear and turned his head slightly to see Tohru's sad eyes staring back at him. "What is it?" He replied back, concern in his voice. "I just…I don't know anymore…I'm always trying to find the good in everything…my mother dying…" at this she chocked up a sob but continued on, "I tried so hard…to not get upset…I would just make others around me miserable if I did that…but I loved her so much Kyo!"

He looked at her face, her eyes closed, lips trembling, and she was shaking with cold. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off and persisted. "In every bad situation I've been in…I always look on the bright side of things…but the truth is…it's sometimes so hard, when your so sad…or frightened, and you have to move on, pretend everything is alright."

"I don't know why I did it Kyo…but, when Chiharu beckoned me into his life…it was like a small shelter…he knew I was hiding these feelings, but, he knew there was something else wrong…something I was hiding from him…but I never would tell him"

At this she looked up at his face, there was glistening specks along her cheeks…her tears, she was in such a state…they both were, but she just continued looking up at him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she whispered, "you…Kyo, I love you." At this Kyo leaned his head down to hers.

(Searching for Tohru and Kyo)

"Where exactly was the call located?" Yuki asked calmly, he was sitting next to the police chief in the squad car…_where are they?_ He thought desperately. _They probably died…with that psycho who called who knows what could've happened?_ His head gave him demonic information, and he didn't want to hear it. _Shut-up! I know they're alive…Kyo can protect her…I know he can…he loves her._

"We're almost there." He responded back. Yuki tried to slow down his breathing and relax…he had to stay strong, after all the times Tohru had helped him…he didn't know what he'd do without her…she was one of his first true friends outside of the zodiac…he loved her like family he didn't know what he'd do without her.

Shigure, from the backseat of the car noticed Yuki trembling. _We need to get there soon…if anything happens to those to…it could tear the family apart…just when Kyo was starting to change, and Tohru…Tohru's touched so many of our lives…I hope they're alright._

The chief turned a sharp right and crept slowly along the street, looking at the different house numbers. "45…46…47" He mumbled to himself. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity for the two Sohma's, they stopped next to a grubby old payphone, with cracks in its glass, graffiti, and other sorts of abusive wear.

Yuki quickly opened the door and hopped out. "This is where the call came from?" He asked in disbelief. "Well…yes, now that doesn't help us much does it?" He said, looking grave.

"They could be anywhere!" Yuki said, Shigure could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown. "Now don't worry Yuki…I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Yuki looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes. Yuki felt a light touch on his back and turned to see Kira.

"Shigure's right Yuki, I'm sure they're around here…lets start looking around." He saw a small smile form on her lips, she was trying to make the situation better, he greatly appreciated her for this, and went to go converse with the police chief.

(Chiharu)

After he had stopped raging around his apartment like a wild beast he sat down on the floor. He reached up to his face; he felt his cool skin and didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that all the blood had left it.

After a minuet he started trembling, then he let out a rough sob that shook his whole body with a sudden lurch. He quietly sat in his apartment like that for a while, just crying and releasing his problems.

Suddenly he picked up his head, like a dog he heard intruders…just outside his apartment. He crept silently over to his window and peered out, there, on the street were police cars. He squinted his eyes and searched through the throng of people beside the car and made out one.

It was one of Tohru's friends; the boy with the silver hair. That meant that they found him out. His mind went in a whirl, he couldn't go back to The Hospital, he had to help Yuriko. First he had to escape the apartment before the police came up searching for him.

He frantically began to pack throwing in random articles of clothes. He grabbed his suitcase and was about to make a break for it before thinking back.

He wasn't sure if Tohru and the cat boy were surely dead. He had to finish this one off…or Yuriko might get mad. He frantically looked around before his eyes fell on his bedside table; he swiftly opened it and pulled out… a gun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's the chapter everyone. I'm really very, very sorry for not updating sooner! Anyway, as you all may know, I would very very much appreciate it if people write reviews…I especially like the long ones that give me advice and or improvements on my story.

Or if you just want to write a review that's 2 words or whatever fine by me lol. I think it would be really cool to get 300 reviews before I end the story…I'm not exactly sure how many chapters to go but sadly, it is coming to and end lol. After this I will probably make a CCS story, then I will do another Furuba one.

So review pleeease!

-Peyton/Chibi-Cookies


	16. Darkness

My Bleeding Heart 

Chapter 16: Darkness

AH! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but track started again, I'm now also doing pole vaulting haha, anyway EXTREMEMLY sorry for not updating.

And thanks goes out to 'me.' Whose constant reviews helped me stop being lazy and write the chapter haha, and melting snowflake im rele happy that my story helped u write a poem – maybe u could post it on fanfic? An thanks for the long review : ) And haha Crazy Michelle your review cracked me up…I should try that with some of the stories I read…-shakes computer.- Thanks to everyone I love your reviews…sadly I'm to lazy to put everyones name here haha.

"Talking"

Thinking/flashbacks 

POV

(a/n my beautiful ramblings)

(Going to a certain place (ex. Supermarket))

Last time on My Bleeding Heart: He frantically looked around before his eyes fell on his bedside table; he swiftly opened it and pulled out… a gun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Kyo, and Tohru)

"Tohru, I think he should be gone by now…do you want to try and find a hospital or something?" He felt his chest tighten, and squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, trying to ignore the pain.

"…yeah." She half whispered back. Kyo looked at her worriedly, she was extremely pale…she needed help. "Kyo…did you ever get that present I made you?" Tohru asked softly.

"Yeah I did, I really liked it…" He said back, "Okay ready Tohru? I'm going to lift you up." He sighed then gathered his remaining strength and grabbed her in his arms before coming out from their hiding spot.

Tohru saw through blurry eyes she was moving, she was aware of that much. "I made it for you." She felt herself speak…who was she talking to again? She willed herself to open her eyes and saw a glint of orange.

_Ah yes, Kyo…and Chiharu…all my fault, I'm so…so horrible. _ She felt a drop and heard Kyo's reassuring voice but couldn't make out what he was saying it took to much energy. She felt his warm breath against her skin and felt her skin go prickly. "Kyo…I love you."

She heard his voice again and smiled to herself.

Kyo was repositioning himself so he could drag Tohru out of the alley without hurting her; he heard her quickening breath and prayed silently for her safety.

That's when he heard it, silent footsteps crunching on broken asphalt. He saw a shadow from a streetlight cast it's way down the alley. His body went rigid and he held Tohru close to him.

Then there was a metallic click of a gun being cocked, and all went silent.

(Police and people)

Yuki sat down, disgruntled, next to Kira. He looked over at her and was surprised when he saw her face buried in her jacket, there were small sobbing noises coming from her. He patted her back gently, "Kira…what's wrong?"

She looked up; her eyes were blotchy and red. "Yuki…she…she remind me so much of her!" And with that she started to cry all over again.

"Kira…what? Who?" She sniffled then silently said, "my sister." (a/n don't worry she's not really her sister.)

"Yuki, let me tell you a story…."

"_Hey Mamiko, are you going out to meet that guy again?" Kira asked her sister. "Yeah…why? Are you jealous Kira?" Mamiko said, giggling._

"_It's not that, it's just…I don't have a very good feeling about him…" Mamiko rolled her eyes, "Oh Kira, trust me, I'll be fine!" Kira looked up in worry at her older sister. "Be careful alright?" Then she walked out of her sisters room._

_(Later that night)_

_Mamiko marched trough the doorway, overlooking her mother's calls. Kira peeped through her doorway and saw Mamiko walk straight into her room, closing the door behind her._

_She silently stepped out of her room and creaked her sister's door open. She saw her sister lying on her bed, her eyes were blank and she was staring at her wall._

"_Mamiko?" Kira asked slowly, she had never seen her sister like this. Mamiko slowly turned her head in the direction of Kira's voice. _

"_Mamiko…what wrong?" Kira gasped, her voice filled with concern._

"_He helped me see…" Mamiko trailed off, then continued to stare at her wall._

_Kira quickly ran off to tell her parents about Mamiko._

_The rest came to Kira in a blur she remembered her parents shaking Mamiko, trying to get her to respond. There was shouting; she locked herself in her room, hearing the loud screeching of her parents forbidding her to see that man again._

_It was later in the week, and Kira heard a footstep, she opened her eyes groggily to see her sister creeping down the hall._

"_Mamiko?" She asked tiredly. "Shh" she heard her sister murmur. "Are you sneaking out to see that man?" Kira asked worriedly._

_Mamiko came to sit on her bed, she tucked Kira into her bed again then silently whispered, "Kira…he understands me so well, Mom and Dad don't understand, he knows what's best for me!"_

_Kira nodded her sleepy head. That was the last time she saw her sister. A week later her report at the police station read 'never found.' _

Yuki looked at her through widened eyes, "So you think…" Kira looked at him again before saying, "It's him? I-I'm not sure, but…I-I hope n-not," and with that she buried her face back into her jacket, loud sobs escaping her throat.

Yuki held a blank stare, they had to find them…and fast.

(Kyo and Tohru)

Kyo looked up, fear painting his eyes, he saw Chiharu standing over them, a demonic glint in his eyes and he was holding a gun.

Kyo hugged Tohru's weakening body near him, and silently prayed for help.

"I guess you weren't dead after all!" Chiharu's voice shivered out evilly.

Chiharu inched slowly towards them; they could hear every step he took, slapping against the cracked pavement.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, how could you disobey me like that?"

Kyo held her closer, then a thought struck him, _why am I not changing into the cat?_

Kyo, in letting his mind wander, wasn't paying close attention to Chiharu, he felt his head snap back as Chiharu grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him back.

Kyo painfully watched Chiharu step closer to Tohru. _His vision started to go blurry_, he saw Chiharu raise the gun, _Black fades in around his eyes, _he heard a shot ring out into the night, _everything starts to fade, _he saw blood run down Tohru's face, _and the world goes black._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CLIFFY! Haha, don't you all love when I do that? Anyway I am so happy, I have over 300 reviews already! I also made a CCS (card captor sakura) story, it only has one chapter so far, but 20 reviews YAY! So if you read CCS you can check it out…and my chapters are pretty long for that story, like 3,200 word or something haha.

So yes, read and review and I shall try and update quicker!


	17. Confusion and Grief

My Bleeding Heart 

**Chapter 17: Confusion and Grief**

Yes…I know you all hate me…I'm still healing from all the knife wounds you gave me. –Glares- sorry, sorry. Ha – I got really caught up in my other story too. It's doing really well and for once I have a faint idea for what's going to happen in the story. It has around 40 reviews so far for two chapters…that's better than my bleeding heart…I think I got like 5 for my first chapter…because it was so crappily written (I know…not a word.) Anyway even if your not a CCS fan just check it out…you don't really need to know the storyline and it's gonna get better...I mean right now it's pretty lame.

It was funny someone told me in a review that it was incredibly planned out. I laughed because I never plan out anything for my stories I just write what pops into my head so yes, that's why my stories are so muddled all the time – oh well I guess you'll all just have to sit back and read my crappy excuse for a story…only two more chapters left…actually…this might be the last one? Maybe…

I hated for what I wrote in the chapter earlier so now I'm cursing myself thinking about how I'll have to turn it around. Sigh…I should really think about planning out my stories….Nah.

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah not mine.

_Last time on My Bleeding Heart: _Kyo painfully watched Chiharu step closer to Tohru. _His vision started to go blurry_, he saw Chiharu raise the gun, _Black fades in around his eyes, _he heard a shot ring out into the night, _everything starts to fade, _he saw blood run down Tohru's face, _and the world goes black._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kyo POV 

At first I heard screaming, someone calling out my name. It broke through the darkness. There was a pounding in my arm, and the screams grew louder. I was slammed back into reality and started to remember everything.

Tohru! I had to get to her, I tried to move, my eyes still half closed and felt pain sear through my shoulder. "Kyo, don't move, it'll be all right…just stay put." I heard the voice stuttering out of fright…it was Tohru.

But hadn't she been shot? I painstakingly opened my eyes to find her covered in blood. "To...hru" I managed to mumble out. I saw her ripping of some fabric of her shirt and tie it around my stomach; I winced in pain at the process. What the hell had happened?

"Wh…at…?" My breath came out forced and it was hard to talk. What the hell was this?

"Kyo…" I heard Tohru's racking sobs. "Kyo…Kyo, you've been shot…Chiharu shot you." Then what about all that blood on her?

"Kyo…I came over as soon as he did it, and there was so much blood…and then...and then you passed out!" I could hear her sobs and she held my hand tight.

"Don't leave me Kyo…don't leave me here alone…I don't think I could handle it…I think I might break!" She pressed my hand against her eyes and cried. I struggled to not fall asleep. I mean, how could I leave her here…after everything.

A thought suddenly hit me. _Where the hell was Chiharu?_ I suddenly looked up agitated. I saw him, leaning against the brick wall smirking to himself smugly. I turned back to Tohru. I had to stay awake…I had to stay awake for her.

But, oh god, I just wanted to sleep I just wanted to lie back and sleep for a thousand years…I felt so…so tired. I felt her grasp at my hand tighten.

"Kyo…no stay with me! Don't go! Not yet! Please…please stay with me!"

Police and co. - Yuki POV 

I sat there by Kira for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly one of the young officers came running up. He was panting and Kira urged him on…by hitting him over the head repeatedly. I stopped her and he finally blurted it out while holding his spinning head.

"Someone called and said that they heard some commotion…two blocks down…in some alleyway." I thanked him quickly and started to run – I ran like my life depended on it…and I guess, in a way, it did.

I heard Shigure calling after me to stop and just go there by car, with the police. But I knew I could make it there faster.

I was about one block down when I heard them turn on their sirens and begin to race down the street. _One block to go._

I ran hard, I could hear my feet slapping against the broken down pavement from skateboards and bikes riding over it constantly. I heard my breath heave against my chest. I was there – but where were they?

I started running around and looking for them in all the alleyway and crevices where they could be. Then I heard it, a faint voice, it was a girl and she was sobbing – pleading with someone not to go.

I realized all to quickly it was Tohru. The speeding cars pulled beside me, and the Chief came lumbering out along with Shigure. I pulled them along with me – toward the alleyway where I had heard Tohru's voice.

There she was leaning over Kyo, they both looked a wreck, and I noticed Kyo was bleeding profusely from his torso. I stifled the urge to gag, it smelled metallic, and I realized quickly that it was the smell of blood.

I stood there looking at them for what seemed like eternity. It seemed like it was just them and me, although distantly I could hear the police knocking the gun out of the guy standing in the alleyways hand, and pinning him against the wall.

But it was like I couldn't hear anything. It was eerily quiet. I saw Kyo glance at me, it seemed like he gave me a small nod and a hint of a smile. And that's when I noticed him lean back knocking his head against the filthy brick wall and slowly closing his eyes.

That's when it all came crashing down. I could hear Tohru screeching out Kyo's name. I could hear the guy who shot Kyo struggling against the officers and I just sat there watching pathetically on doing…absolutely nothing.

I saw Kira shaking and then saw her eyes meet mine. "I-I'll go call an ambulance." I looked at the scene before me and just collapsed, I slowly sank to my knees and held my head in my arms. I sat there, and I prayed. I prayed for Kyo and Tohru to be all right. I prayed for the man who had hurt Tohru to go to jail. I just prayed for everything to turn out all right.

I heard sirens in the near distance, they were coming closer but I just sat there, on the garbage-ridden ground and prayed. I prayed for everything to go back to normal. But I knew, I knew in the back of my mind that it would never happen. It was just some silly dream – and it would never come true.

Kyo POV 

I heard it, sirens coming our way. "Tohru…you…you hear...that?" She nodded tears brimming her eyes. I reached up and let my fingers clumsily stroke her hair. It was so soft and smooth, like silk; I wrapped it around my fingers and stayed that way for a long time.

"Your going to be all right now Tohru...your…your…going…to be…fi…ne" I barely wheezed out these words – and I saw her lean down towards me.

"Kyo…what about you Kyo? You're going to be all right too right? Right!" I felt her trembling body – so small and scared in my arms. I unwrapped her hair from my fingers and moved it down to her face.

"Tohru…you don't know how much…you mean to me…do you?" I leaned up and felt pain shoot through my body, but I didn't care. I brought my face closer to hers, I could feel the tickle of her brown locks on my forehead and I stared into her scared eyes, red from crying.

"Don't cry Tohru…don't be sad." Her lips quivered as she tried to stop her silent tears.

"Tohru…I love you…more than anything in this world…nobody's ever going to stop…me from…loving you…you hear me? Nobody." She nodded her head, her chestnut hair sweeping over her shoulder and colliding into my face; I let my thumb brush against her cheek and leaned forward more.

"It's alright now…he's not going to hurt you anymore…the police are here." Her breath traveled across my face sending chills up my spine.

I moved towards her and pressed my lips against her cheek, then moved down and kissed the crook of her neck, then moved up to her lips.

I felt her lips moving against mine, clumsily at first, but then started going in sync with mine. I tried to tell her all my emotions I felt for her through that kiss. My longing, to see her smiling so pure and innocently. My wanting, to hold her in my arms and never let go. And my love. Oh god – I loved her so much, it felt like my heart would burst out of my chest. I tried to push those emotions through to her.

I felt her hot breath against my cheek as she came up for air, I nipped at her lip then kissed her deeply again. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders and she buried her head into my neck.

I stroked her hair then brought her head closer to mine as I kissed her gently once more; then leaning back against the wall I felt the pain shoot through my stomach once more, I reached out and grabbed her hands holding them in mine.

"…hru."

"Kyo!" I heard her muffled cry. It wasn't working. Oh god – why couldn't I talk?

"To…..hru." I heard my voice it was strained, husky from lack of air.

"What Kyo? Tell me? Please god – Kyo don't leave me." She half shouted – her voice hoarse.

I saw cops rushing into the alleyway, and Yuki standing and watching us. I nodded at him, and smiled – forgiving him for whatever the rats damn problem was before. What did it matter anyway? Nothing it was all a stupid crock.

I felt Tohru squeeze my hand and looked back at her, she was safe now. I could let go. I could finally sleep, sleep for a hundred years.

"To….hru….I-I'll….always….love…you." I kissed her hand and let myself fall asleep to dreams of blackness.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heh heh – Don't hate me? Let me tell you those knives that were thrown at me last time were not very fun! And see nothing happened to Tohru! It was all for nothing…although someone did get shot…oh well.

-dodges knives thrown from people- heh heh anyway please review maybe if I get a lot I won't be to mean in the next chapter…laughs evilly. Anyway please review – there will be one more chapter then It'll be done…I guess my dreams of getting 400 reviews is shattered. Heehee.

Anyway review and if you have time read shinsei kokoro's story head over heels it's like amazing. It's a CCS but seriously you don't even need to know the story to read it. And she hads like these amazingly huge chapters. Seriously I printed out the 23 chapters she had so far and it took like 500 pages heehee. I can't wait till she updates. Sigh anyway I'm just rambling so review and read that story…and my other one. See? You have a lot of work to do.

Over and out. P.s. read the damn stories! …and review!


	18. Guardian Angel

My Bleeding Heart

Chapter 17: Guardian Angel 

Okay, I came up with a song for the story; it's Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. It's really pretty and I think the chorus matches the story pretty well, although some of the main verses might not XD Anyway, go upload it on you ipods and such. : )

No…I'm not dead. XD , Okay wow, haven't updated since… a while. Well I guess I got caught up in school and track and all that jazz, I have about 47 chapters of stories I haven't read in my e-mail from story alert haha.

Anyway, hope you like the last chapter – this story took me a while to write, I'll probably have to revise the beginning and everything so check back if you want to when I get the chance to update. Sorry I haven't updated I got writers block…kind of and just lost inspiration for the story. I keep writing then staring off into space…oh well; at least it's finished.

So, another new pen name, I get sick of them so quickly. What's wrong with me? Haha, I seem to like this one so far – but if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me, I might want a new one soon XD…haha.

**Disclaimer:** Haven't owned it never will…only in my dreams my friends.

_Last time on My Bleeding Heart: _"To…hru…I-I'll…always…love…you." I kissed her hand and let myself fall asleep to dreams of blackness.

Normal P.O.V. – watching - Yuki 

He watched silently as an ambulance came to a screeching stop next to the alleyway, the smell of burnt rubber wafted into the air amongst the reek of dried blood. Stumbling forward he vomited, hands clenched to the slimy bricks in front of him.

He saw, almost in a slow haze, a stretcher being rushed out. On it donned Kyo, his clothes shredded to pieces, underlying was his blood stained skin shining underneath while an unnatural gleaming scarlet pallor.

An oxygen mask was quickly put onto his face, rushed people were mopping up the wound on his stomach, coming forth with a new blood stained rag after each fast swipe. More men were struggling with Tohru, fumbling to get her aboard another stretcher.

He heard her shrieks of Kyo's name and watched brokenheartedly as the men continued to position her onto the stretcher before she was given an oxygen mask of her own.

He looked back to Kyo; the men with him were motioning for the others to get Tohru aboard faster. Some were looking down at the ginger haired boy and shaking their heads regretfully, a look that passed on the hopelessness of the situation; it was if they were simply giving up on a life, years of relationships, memories, emotions…and love.

Tears unknowingly welled up in his eyes. An officer that passed him by almost shouted out when he looked into the boys eyes, it seemed as if a storm were brewing – a gray and purple torrent of misery and a silent rain of tears.

His chest heaved out in sobs –_ how could all of this get so wrong… so out of hand? What happened to us… to…. everything?_

Shigure walked silently beside him, putting his arm on Yuki's shoulder and gently leading him to one the cars. He heard words resonate from Shigure but it took him a few foggy moments to depict what he said.

He heard the words, "Come…hospital…check…them both." He nodded silently to words that he couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of. He looked at his surroundings, _what is…happening, what's going on? Everybody… are they all disappearing?_

He felt the car accelerate and heard a sound overhead of sirens wailing, which sounded mournful, full of grief and longing. He felt a deep pain rip forth from his chest. A surge of memories flashed before his eyes, concerning him and Kyo – of all they went through. All that was remained…everything that went…un forgiven and full of hatred.

He stared silently out the window, seeing all the people look by as they passed, they didn't know they didn't have a concern. He saw the small children pointing in awe at the loud sirens and watched disgustedly as the adults that were scattered around went on normally, as if they didn't hear the shrieking sirens pass them by – didn't realize that someone's future was simply…shattered.

There was a slight tugging at his arm and he looked over to see Shigure, his usual childlike face was sullen and his usual cheer-filled eyes were overwhelmed with grief.

"Come," he whispered, "we're here."

Yuki stepped out of the car after him in an almost trance, the officers loitered around a while before the flustered chief came up to him saying that they had to get back to the station to take care of the criminal.

Yuki gave the chief not even a glance, as he stumbled forward towards the hospitals entrance, still in a state of mute shock. He heard Shigure conversing to the Chief in hushed voices before they parted, Shigure repositioning himself by Yuki's side before leading him up to the bare glass of the hospital door.

The door swung open electronically, allowing them entrance. Shigure led Yuki in, who seemed to be in an almost stupor. Leading him over to a blank looking waiting room, he sat him gently in a hard plastic chair; a small amount of worn cotton graced the seat, small holes were littering the striped pattern.

Shigure walked up to a worn looking receptionist, who was talking on a phone and scribbling down information on a small pad in front of her.

"Yes, yes – of course doctor."

Shigure heard her say tiredly into the phone before setting it back into the receiver.

She looked up from the folders she was filing into a crude looking metal cabinet to see Shigure standing at the desk – waiting sullenly. He noticed a small frown grace her features, encircling her eyes were dark circles, indicating lack of sleep – probably working overtime.

Her dull brown eyes met his she opened her small mouth and said in a dull voice, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes actually."

He said, studying the worn wood of the small desk, a small layer of glass parted him from the woman, who, as he read the name badge that was pinned to her shirt, was named Tae.

"I was asked to fill out forms concerning the two peoples that were just wheeled in here a while ago."

She nodded briefly, rummaging through files until she pulled out a couple slips of paper. She took a pen out of a small wire cup at her desk and passed both items to him through a slot in the glass.

"If I receive any information concerning them I will be sure to tell you." She said in a procedural voice before turning back to her filing system. He nodded to himself as the woman seemed not to be paying him heed before making his way back to Yuki and sitting quietly next to him.

He looked at the young boy, not really sure what to say or do. He seemed to be looking out into space, Shigure couldn't imagine what was running through his mind, and with a small sigh – started filling out the informational papers.

_Normal P.O.V. – watching Tohru._

She had woken after three days in the hospital, to everyone's relief, before slipping back out of consciousness and in the world of darkness. During these times Kyo would appear in her mind, his hair drifting lazily over his eyes, the sun pouring above from overhead, somewhere unknown.

After a week she had fully gained consciousness, although the doctors persisted upon nobody visiting her and made her stay in the small hospital bed, which appeared to be an alarmingly bright shad of white. In fact everything around the room was that startling shade.

By the second week she was permitted visitors and had to hide her troubled eyes from everyone, as Kyo was not there and it had up caused her to go into panic, almost frantic with worry. Closely after she had asked Yuki and he replied to her regretfully that he was still in critical care.

_Precisely the third week._

_Normal P.O.V. – watching Tohru_

She had stayed by his room since she heard the information, dragging around the large silver pole that carried her medicine that trespassed through her body by I.V. 's. Along the week she was permitted in, and with the help of Yuki she had looked at his face for the first time in weeks.

From her chest a heart-wrenching sob burst through. Yuki rubbed at her back in an awkward fashion before she knelt quietly by his bed. He had several scars scattered across his body in an askew manner.

He had several layers of gauze wrapped around his torso where the bullet had shredded through his tanned skin. On his face was an oxygen mask and pierced into his arms were several I.V. tubes. Electronics whirred above him reading his pulse, conveying his condition.

She held his hand, quietly sobbing into the thin sheet covering his wreckage of a body. After about an hour of Yuki standing a ways a way, looking at Tohru with a grim sadness, a nurse came in and told them that they had to leave. Tohru gave forth a few pitiful protests before allowing herself to be ushered out.

She came to check on him almost every day after that, resisting only when she was too depressed to move herself out of bed. She hadn't eaten much since the incident and now appeared more fragile than ever, her pale skin seemed almost translucent and her eyes seemed to be to deep voids, vacant from life.

The others had watched her silently each day, kneeling by Kyo's bed and stroking his hand in a gentle longing. After the usual ritual the Sohma's would attempt to converse with her but she only stared back with large unfeeling eyes, and she son because a self inflicted mute.

She woke up, startled. Confusion was written on her large russet eyes as she looked down at her quavering hands. She grasped the sheet tightly and pulled it to her chest. She had a dream, a horrific yet comforting dream. She had seen Kyo; he seemed to glow in almost an unearthly pallor, a baggy white shirt draped haphazardly over him.

He had come up to her, stroked her face calmly, and she swore she could've felt his rough touch. Her lips had trembled slightly, and she had clung to him, sobbing in rough gasps, his shirt caught in her tight fists. He had wrapped his arms gently around her and stood there, letting her cry out and looking at her softly. Until it all faded away, and she had woke with a start.

She had quickly sprung from bed and ran down the hall to where Kyo's room was, not bothering to change or put any shoes on. She padded into his room on bare feet and sighed in relief as she saw him still sleeping in his coma-like state. She knelt next to him, whispering softly in his ear,

"You visited me…didn't you?"

She knelt beside the bed, clutching his almost cold hand, and she felt silent tears prickle at her eyes. She heard voices outside the door and froze; they seemed to be talking about a patient. She heard the door to Kyo's room open, and quickly ducked by the side of the bed, not really knowing if she should be here this early in the morning or not.

"He seems to be struggling, like he wants to live…but I don't know if the fight will help this time, his body seems to be deteriorating."

She heard a sigh, and felt her muscles tensing. The doctor next to him spoke up,

"I guess I'll get the tests ready, he'll probably be in our care for only a week or two more anyway, do you think we should tell that girl who visits him?"

She heard them shuffling through papers, and tears were streaming down her face and she struggled not to sob out.

"No, no Gouta, we should let her hope, and you never know, we may have a miracle – it's happened before."

She heard the knob of the door twist as the doctors made ay to leave; apparently they got the papers they came in for.

"Yes, we have. But I'm afraid his heart would probably fail if he made it through anyway …"

He said something else but his voice was drifting further down the hall, and then the door clicked shut. Once she was sure they had left she felt herself tumbled to the floor, she clutched her frail arm around herself hugging herself lightly as she sobbed, faint echo's were heard around the room and she kept repeating between chocked sobs,

"Don't leave me Kyo please, I…I l-love you. I love y-you!"

She kept crying, her chest racked with pain when she didn't hear Kyo's voice – only the rhythmic sound of his gentle breathing.

They found her two hours later, the Sohma's; she was still heaped and crying on the floor. She had been moved to her bed, and hadn't come out nor touched the food that they set out for her.

The dreams happened every night for her, sometimes he would talk, and muffle something into her hair – sometimes they jut held each other close. It had been around three weeks since her breakdown in the hospital room and she was glad that they had been wrong. It had been three, and he was still living.

Still as the day wore on after her visit she began to feel the tight prickle of nausea in her stomach, and her body instinctively knew something was wrong – she could feel it taste it. She refused to go to sleep that night; she had wanted to stay by Kyo's bedside.

They practically had to force sleeping pills down her throat and wait until she fell asleep before they cautiously left to their own rooms as well.

She felt herself struggling to wake up, she knew that tonight would be different, and she didn't want to see it, she didn't want anything to do with it.

She felt herself wandering through a maze of fog, it was silent, and it was almost eerie to hear absolutely nothing. She started wandering, she couldn't find Kyo anywhere the room seemed to spiral around her and she desperately started to run, calling out his name – but the words couldn't come out and she couldn't see anything, the fog was to heavy.

She broke down in sobs, calling out his name. It felt like she was there a while when she heard a faint voice, distant though strangely familiar – like a whisper. She turned her head and saw Kyo, he seemed to be giving of a white glow and she smiled at how his orange hair flopped exasperatingly into his eyes.

He walked over slowly, and there was a frown etched onto his features which made her gasp in fear, why was he not happy, why was he not smiling?

He knelt down next to her, pulling her close and she heard him whisper her name into her ear, she shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You look skinnier."

He said, his angelic voice met her ears, and she held onto him tighter. She felt his hot breath on her neck and sighed in content, glad that he was there with her again. She felt tears prickle into her eyes and felt the anxious feeling that something was going to happen enter her gut again.

"Hey, why are you crying, you know I hate it when you cry."

He whispered into her ear, subconsciously holding her closer. She bit her lip slightly, and he looked at her in worry, a scared glint shone in his eyes.

"I don't know Kyo, it's just you're in a coma! A-and they said, the doctors s-said your going to, t-to…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, but nestled her small frame into his, crying harder into his chest. He looked down at the top of her head, kissing her forehead he brought her face up to his, looking deeply into her russet shaded eyes.

"Tohru…you, you don't know how hard I'm trying. I'm fighting so hard to come back-to see how face again…but there's this darkness and even though I fight every day, it gets larger and larger everyday…"

He looked into her eyes, trying to pass an unseen message to her,

"Tohru, I-I, think I'm going to die."

A tear fell, dropping to the ground, and he looked at it in almost wonderment before turning back to her questioning orbs.

"I only have one regret, and that's to never make it back to you."

He looked down at his hands, and felt more tears drop from his eyes. He didn't look up again until he felt a slight pressure on his face. Looking up, he saw Tohru smiling at him through a torrent of tears, drying his tears with her sleeve.

He brought his arms around the small of her back and brought her closer, reaching up and swiping at her tears with his finger. That sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but at the same time seeming like a second – just drying they're tears.

She started to feel something lighter than the cottony substance he had been feeling, something smooth, almost as if it were air. He was giving off an even greater glow and she saw feathers emerging from his back, growing larger by the second. Kyo looked behind him, seeing the ivory wings donning his back his eyes clouded with emotions, none that she could depict.

"Kyo!" She cried out, not hearing her own voice, though it was cloaked with fear.

He stood with a graceful air, and she was stunned at the elegant manner at which he stood. He reached down and pulled her up, embracing her one last time.

"Tohru…I'll be with you, I swear, I'll watch over you. Promise me; don't do anything else stupid okay? But I'll make sure to protect you…forever and always."

His voice met her ears and she shivered slightly, looking up at him which fear inscribed eyes. He placed a gentle hand on her head and stroked her hair slowly before bending his head and kissing her slightly before he timidly let her go, starting to fade.

"I love you…Tohru."

Were the last words she heard spoken from him before she woke from her bed with a start, sitting straight up in bed. She let the dream soak in before realizing, Kyo had left her.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, hurriedly throwing open the door and running down to his room she opened the door, and heard an odd buzzing reach her ears, she looked to where it was coming from and saw a large monitor that was showing a straight line that kept repeating over and over.

She put her hands shakily to her face, sinking to her knees at his side. She heard the doctor's rush into the room, trying to pull her to her feet, trying to get her to leave, but she forcefully shook them off.

They were putting I.V. tubes into him, pumping alien liquids into his veins, but she knew it was no hope. She walked in an almost daze out of the room. She didn't know where she was headed, but found herself following her feet.

She felt herself stop, she looked about her, realizing she was on the room she smiled slightly – Kyo's favorite spot to be. Not a single tear fell, she didn't have any left to give. She walked over to the railing, and looked down at the city below her.

The pale white dress she was wearing flowed softly around her in the wind, her hair whipped around her in a flurry as she spoke to herself,

"I could jump here, I could meet Kyo…we could be together again."

She smiled inwardly at the thought and began to climb over the railing when she felt pressure push at her chest and heard a light melodic voice chime in her ear,

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?"

She gasped and whirled around, she heard him, Kyo. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his presence, staying beside her soundlessly – protecting her just as her said. She climbed down from the banister.

"Kyo…" She said softly. She felt a slight pressure at her hands, and felt warmth coarse through her body. She looked down and swore she could see his hand grasping hers lightly.

Rushing footsteps met her ears and she blurrily saw Yuki and Hatori rushing towards her. She felt herself swaying, and knew she would have fallen if not for the force holding her up, when Yuki was near her she felt herself being released and she was caught in Yuki's outstretched arms.

Her vision was blackening, and she could vaguely remember herself being picked up before total blackness surrounded her.

"Stupid…" She heard the word being gently uttered, and she felt herself smiling before responding.

_I love you too._

Epilogue 

Tohru was lying in bed, she had been doing that a lot lately, but then again there wasn't much else she could do. She found her memories scrolling through her mind.

She was older now, a ripe age of eighty, and had lived through playing with Yuki and Machi's children, and then their grandchildren. Although she never married she was still a loved member in the Sohma household.

She had shared many good memories with them, but there was still a longing, a place she could never seem to fill in her heart. Kyo had indeed protected her over the years, guiding her in the right direction.

She felt something in her mind almost fading and felt something in her drifting upwards, she saw below her, her own withered body, she saw the Sohma's, then the house, then the town before she found herself surrounded by milky white clouds. She felt an odd sensation at her back, and turned her head to see a large pair of ivory wings at her back.

She walked forward, a naturally grace surrounding her and she seemed almost to float. She saw a small crystalline pond before her, fascinated she walked over, looking down she saw her reflection.

There was her image, back from when she was a teenager. Her long chocolate locks tumbled down to her waist, and her russet eyes seemed to sparkle in an unearthly manner.

She stayed there, standing for what seemed like an eternity. She closed her eyes, inhaling briefly before looking down again. This time her eyes met another presence; she saw the familiar tumble of ginger locks and sharp eyes, a familiar smile donning the angel's features. She swiveled her body to face him, and felt tears spring to her eyes in happiness.

"Kyo!" She heard herself gasp, a smile present on her lips.

She felt a finger brush her cheek, wiping away her tears. He put his hands around her shoulders, bringing her closer and resting his head on hers, staring into her eyes before saying softly,

"Hey, why are you crying, you know I hate it when you cry."

She smiled before hugging him back, burrowing her head in his chest.

That's when she knew, he had been her guardian angel, when they were alive, to now – and he had been, forever and always.

_Her very own guardian angel, hers for all eternity._

She looked up at him, smiling a flurry of emotions shone in her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled back, emotions mirroring hers in his eyes.

"_I love you."_

She whispered, clasping onto his hand. He held her hand back and began tugging her towards a large golden gate,

"_I love you too."_

He said back and they walked through it together, hand in hand.

Yay! Finished everyone, and an extra long chapter for the wait. Yes, that was ten pages, haha. Okay, so hope you liked it – it had sort of a bittersweet ending…I think haha. Anyway, please review even though I haven't uploaded in forever…take pity on the poor writer lol.

So I will also (try) to revise the beginning chapters, mainly because they suck XD And I will be uploading a new chapter for Fake Authenticity, and I would really, really like some new readers / reviewers for that story. Also I will be deleting the second chapter of The Perfect Façade and redoing it because it's really, really lame and doesn't match the first so look out for that and I would love for you to read them. Well I'm out thanks for sticking through the whole story.

-art.


End file.
